


A Little Bit of Art

by xxmoonlightxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Art, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Panic, High School, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, catra is an idiot, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmoonlightxx/pseuds/xxmoonlightxx
Summary: “So there’s this new girl, Adora, and like, ugh, she wears her hair in like a high pony tail and has this annoying little poof at the front and she’s only in art for the fine arts credit and she stole my seat and she drew me cute and added sparkles but like I still talk to her and I don’t know why and I can’t stop thinking about her an- anyways yeah” Catra took a deep breath and sighed. The rest of the table stared at her in surprise. This was probably not what they were expecting.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 267





	1. First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is the first fan fiction I have written in.. four years? So I’m sorry if it isn’t that good-  
> Also, this is like modern day Etheria or something like that so Catra still has her ears and tail, Scorpia still has her pincers and Entrapta still has her hair?? (Sorry idk how else to describe it)  
> Anyways, I’ll try to update regularly!

Catra huffed as she made her way down the side walk. Of course, her first day back at school after a two week break and it just _had_ to be raining. She blinked some droplets of water out of her eyes and decided to switch to jogging, as the rain had gotten heavier. 

She hated walking to school. But no matter _how_ many times she asked, Shadow Weaver would refuse to drive her to school. Her only answer would be grumbling something about “work”, though Catra had never seen her work once in her life. 

She slowed to a walk as she approached Bright Moon High, and put her hands in her pockets, trying to keep them warm. 

Some kid was nice enough to hold the door open for her as she walked inside the building, and into the cafeteria. Of course, she was immediately greeted by a girl running up to her yelling “wildcat!” And pulling her her into a hug.

“Hi Scorpia,” Catra said weakly, “I can’t breathe”

“Oh! Sorry,” Scorpia immediately dropped Catra, “So, how was your break?” 

“Eh, boring as usual, and with Shadow Weaver around I wasn’t allowed to do literally anything but stay in my room.” Catra said as she walked to a nearby table and sat down, with Scorpia in pursuit.

“Aw, I’m sorry wildcat. If it makes you feel better, my break was pretty uneventful too.”

Catra shrugged, “I mean I’d rather have an uneventful break than have my house blown up, so.”

Both her and Scorpia laughed at the memory of last summer break, when one of Entrapta’s experiments didn’t go so well.

“Speaking of that, where’s Entrapta?” 

“Who knows”

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling for them to go to their first period classes. Scorpia had geometry and Catra had Art 1.

“Well, bye for now I guess,” Catra swung her backpack over her right shoulder.

“See you at lunch?” Scorpia asked as she pushed in her chair.

Catra nodded, and walked to Art.

Of all the classes she had, art was definitely her favorite. Not just because she loved doing art itself, but the Art teacher, Ms. Casta, was the only teacher she had that was actually nice, and she also let Catra take home some art supplies, since Catra didn’t have any at home. She also told everyone to call her by her first name because she said her last name sounded weird or something like that.

She walked inside the classroom, and to her usual seat, only to find some girl already sitting in it. 

She approached the girl, who she had never seen before. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail with a weird poof thing at the front. She kept looking around the classroom, nervously, and Catra could see her twiddling her thumbs under the table.  She must be new,  Catra thought.

“Uhh..” Catra said as she stood by the girl, who, until now, has taken no notice to her. The girl jumped and looked at Catra in surprise. “You have a tail.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “yeah, I know”

The girl blinked, and then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh no, is this your seat? I’m so sorry I’ll move” she quickly stood up and grabbed her things, but Catra stopped her. “Nah it’s fine, the seat next to yours is empty anyways, and it’s not like we have assigned seats, that’s just where i usually sit” what Catra didn’t tell her was that the empty seat was where Kyle usually sat.

The girl sat back down and sighed, “thanks, I’m Adora by the way. And you are?”

“Catra.” She sat down in kyles seat.

Adora smirked, “The name suits you”

“Oh shut up.”

The tardy bell rang and Ms. Casta entered the room, closing the door behind her.

“Good morning everyone, how was your break?”

A chorus of “good” and “boring” and “great” rang through the room. 

“Well, we have a new student,” she turned to Adora, “would you stand up and introduce yourself?”

Adora nodded and stood up, “hi, I’m Adora, umm I recently moved here from a few hours away?”

Ms. Casta nodded and Adora sat back down.

“Now, as for today’s warmu- Kyle you are late _again_ . ” Ms. Casta said as the classroom door opened.

“Sorry Ms. Casta..” he said hesitantly and walked over to his seat, only to realize it had been taken by Catra. “Hey tha-“

Catra cut him off with a glare and he sighed and walked to the only empty seat, next to a boy that looked like a lizard. He never really talked to anyone, and no one talked to him.

Ms. Casta sighed, “Now, as I was saying, your warm-up assignment will be to sketch the person next to you.” Adora and Catra looked at each other, “you will have 10 minutes.” She passed out the papers and Catra grabbed a pencil from her backpack. “Begin.”

Catra looked at Adora, who appeared to be looking at her paper like it was her mortal enemy.

“...you okay over there?” Catra said, and Adora looked at her sadly. “I can’t draw”

“Then why the hell are you taking an _Art_ class?” Catra laughed.

“Umm...fine arts credit...” she said and looked dawn at her paper.

You need to have at least 4 fine arts credits to be able to pass high school, and taking this class would give her two.

“Ah, I see. Well good luck,” Catra smirked and went back to drawing. Adora groaned and slammed her head on the table. This class was sure going to be a lot more interesting.

Catra continued sketching, and paused only to look at Adora a few times every minute. And every time, Adora was looking at her. Her paper was still blank.

“Adora. Stop staring at me and  draw. ” Catra rolled her eyes and went back to drawing Adora.

“But.. I don’t wanna..”

“Then you’re going to fail.”

Adora sighed and began to draw. Catra watched her for a bit, as she began to copy what catra was doing earlier and draw a circle with a cross in the middle as a guide.  _ She actually looks kinda cute  _ Catra thought. Immediately, her eyes widened and her face turned a bit red.  _ No. Bad voice in head. Adora is  not  cute. _

She sighed and continued on her drawing of Adora. The nose wasn’t right. But she gave up on that because she assumed that time would be up soon. She began to sketch the hair, and was having a particularly hard time drawing the hair poof.  Why the hell does she even wear her hair like that anyways?  She thought,  it looks ridiculous .

“Times up! Pencils down!” 

Half of the class groaned, apparently not done with their drawings. Catra rolled her eyes and looked over at Adora, who looked a little too proud of herself, then looked down at the drawing.

“Adora.” Catra said sternly.

“...yes?”

“ Why. did. you. make. me. look. cute. ”

There was no response.

Adora had even “signed” it at the bottom, and put a little smiley face at the end of her name.

“I told you I can’t draw” Adora stated.

“Well, did you really have to add  sparkles  in my eyes?”

“Yes, that is an absolute necessity.”

Catra groaned and face palmed. This girl...

“Woah.” Adora said as she saw Catras drawing of her, “that’s amazing.”

Catra looked over at Adora, who was looking at Catras paper in awe. 

“Can I keep it?”

“No Adora, we have to turn it in.”

“Awww”

For the rest of the class, they learned how to use charcoal. The lesson itself was pretty boring, but it was amusing to watch Adora fail at literally everything she tried to do. 

“Adora.”

Adora seemed to be very concentrated on drawing with the charcoal.

“ _ Adora _ .” Catra said again.

Adora finally looked up, “yeah?”

“We’re supposed to be drawing a sphere,  not  a giant black blob. Also, you have charcoal all over your face.”

“Huh?” Adora reaches up to rub the charcoal off of her face, but only made it worse.

Catra giggled, “Adora, you made it  worse ”

“...oops”

“I’ll be right back.” Catra walked to the counter, grabbed a paper towel, and got some water on it. She then walked back to her seat and handed the wet paper towel to Adora, who was rubbing her jacket sleeve on her face in an attempt to get the charcoal off.

“Use this, silly” Catra smiled.

“Oh, thanks”

Soon enough, the bell rang and Catra left to go to her next class, but not after grabbing some charcoal and paper to take home.

Her next class was her second to least favorite class. Biology. Luckily, both Entrapta and Scorpia had that class with her, so it wasn’t as bad.

She arrived a few minutes later, and sat down in her seat. Entrapta, who sat to her left, was already there. She was tinkering with something small and metallic.

“Oh, hi Catra!” She looked up from her project and smiled.

“Hey Entrapta.”

Scorpia then came rushing in and jumped into her seat, to the right of Catra.

“Okay, so, you will _not_ believe  what happened in art toda-“ just then, the bell rang, cutting her off. The fourth person at their table, Mermista, was late, as usual. She walked in five minutes later, while the teacher was in the middle of a lesson, and her response to his yelling was “uuuuggggghhhhhhh. Whatever. I was late. Big deal.” She plopped down in the seat that was across from Catra, and the teacher sighed, giving up.

“Okay so, as I was saying earlier, you will not believe what happened in art today.” She now had the attention of the table. Even Mermista looked up and raised her eyebrows. Technically they were supposed to be working on their work sheet right now, but she never did work half the time anyways.

“So there’s this new girl, Adora, and like, ugh, she wears her hair in like a high pony tail and has this annoying little poof at the front and she’s only in art for the fine arts credit and she  stole  my  seat  and she drew me _cute_ and added _sparkles_ but like I still talk to her and I don’t know why and I can’t stop thinking about her an- anyways yeah” Catra took a deep breath and sighed. The rest of the table stared at her in surprise. This was probably not what they were expecting.

Entrapta opened her mouth to say something but Scorpia shook her head. Entrapta just sighed and went back to work. 

“She seems nice, can I meet her?” Scorpia said and Catra face palmed.

“Alright everyone here’s your homework” the teacher said suddenly and started passing out papers.

“Uuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh”

It was lunch now. Scorpia Entrapta and Catra sat at their usual table. They were eating and talking and laughing as usual, until something caught Catras eye. Oh no.

It was Adora. Apparently she had the same lunch period as Catra. Great. Adora was looking around, obviously uncomfortable, and having no where to sit. Adora sighed and leaned against a pillar, looking at the ceiling. It was a few seconds later that Catra realized she had been staring. Of course, at that moment, Adora turned and made eye contact with her. Catras face immediately turned red and she looked away, then buried her face in her hands. “Shit” she whispered. Adora was already walking over.

She sat down next to Catra and smirked. “Hey.”

“Ooohhhh who’s this? Is that Adora?” Scorpia said.

Catra glared at Scorpia.

“Ohh, so they already know who I am, do they?” 

“Yeah, she talked about you a lo-“

Catra elbowed Entrapta and glared at her.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“I see..” Adora smirked again, and Catra looked at the table, her face red.

“Yeah, I only talked about how TERRIBLE your ART was and how you STOLE my SEAT.” Catra said and glared at Adora.

“Hey!” Adora yelled, acting offended, “my art is amazing!”

“YOU DREW SPARKLES IN MY EYES”

“I said it was necessary! I mean, with out them you would look like a soulless evil demon”

“But i  _ am  _ a soulless evil demon.”

Adora face palmed. 

“But didn’t you say you couldn’t stop thin-“ Entrapta began.

“NO THAT WAS MERMISTA” Catra interrupted, her face even more red.

“That doesn’t make any sense and you know it” Adora said. Catra rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. Adora took out a sheet of notebook paper, tore off a piece, and scribbled something on it. She then folded it and put it in her pocket. It was only when lunch ended that she took it out and gave it to catra, smirked, and walked away. Out of curiosity. Catra unfolded it, and her face immediately heated up. She folded it back up, put it in her pocket, and walked away. Adora has given Catra her number.


	2. Sea Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ooooohhhh” Bow said and smiled, “you like her don’t you?”  
> Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes “just because I find someone cute doesn’t mean I like them Bow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been less than a day and I already wrote another chapter!  
> This is set in Adoras POV  
> Umm yeah I think that’s all I have to say here??

Adora sighed and flopped onto her bed. She still hasn’t gotten used to it. The extremely comfy mattress, the mansion she was now living in, or the fact that she was adopted by her best friends mom.

Speaking of best friend...

“Adora!” Glimmer ran into the room and slammed the door behind her, “how was your first day of school?!” She hopped on the bed next to Adora who sighed and sat back up. Glimmer was a year younger than Adora and would be going to Bright Moon next school year.

“Interesting” she smiled, thinking of Catra.

“Oohhh? What made it so interesting?”

“Umm.. hey wasn’t bow going to come over today? Where is he?”

Glimmer blinked in realization, “oh yeah! I’ll go get him.” She teleported away, and back a second later. “And we are talking about this when I get back!” And then teleported away again. Adora sighed, laid back down, and took out her phone. She stared at the screen for a while. She knew it was stupid, waiting, no, hoping for Catra to text her. 

“Whatcha doin?” Glimmer suddenly appeared beside her.

“AAH!” Adora yelled and dropped her phone onto the mattress. “Do you have to do that EVERY TIME?” 

Glimmer fell onto the floor laughing, and Bow rolled his eyes and chuckled from behind her.

Glimmer and Bow then climbed on Adoras bed.

“So. What was so interesting?” Glimmer asked again.

“Uhh.. there’s this girl..”

“Mhm.. mhm..” Glimmer took out her phone and started recording.

“...why are you doing that”

“Ignore the phone, continue the story”

“Okay” Adora sighed, “so she’s like part cat, and really cute”

“Ooooohhhh” Bow said and smiled, “you like her don’t you?”

Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes “just because I find someone cute doesn’t mean I like them Bow” She smiles and elbowed her friend jokingly.

“Anyways, she made fun of my art, also why didn’t you tell me aunt casta is an art teacher?” She asked Glimmer and Glimmers eyes widened in surprise, “you’re taking ART? But you’re, like, terrible at art, no offense-“

Adora laughed, “none taken, I’m aware, also catra made that very clear today.”

Glimmer laughed, “I didn’t tell you because I thought you wouldn’t take art”

“Well I have to get my fine arts credit somehow” Adora shrugged, “and that whole theatre thing definitely isn’t for me, or choir or band, I can’t read notes to save my life”

Bow and Glimmer laughed. “Tell is what happened with Catra now?” Glimmer said and raised her eyebrows.

“Umm.. we had to draw each other and we had an argument because I gave her eyes sparkles? I honestly didn’t know that that was something someone could get mad about. But she’s like, amazing at drawing and, just, a nice person. Well, maybe not to other people, but she was sort of nice to me at least?” Adora rambled on, “I mean, I just- yeah. She helped me get charcoal off my face and when lunch came around I caught her staring at me and she seemed to get so embarrassed and apparently she can’t stop thinking about me and she talked a lot about me to her friends which made me pretty happy and then I gave her my number”

Bow and Glimmer stared at her in silence.

“...that was... a lot.” Glimmer said after a while.

“Has she texted you?” Asked bow, excitedly. His eyes were sparkling.

“...no.”

“Awwwh” they said in disappointment.

“You seem to really like her though” Bow stated.

Adora groaned and face palmed. 

It was later in the evening, when Adora was about to go to sleep, her hair already down, already in her pajamas, and walking to the bed, when she heard her phone ding. She immediately rushed over, hoping for it to be Catra. 

**Unknown number** : hey, adora.

Adora smiled happily and jumped onto her bed. She pondered what she should say. Should she say the same thing back, but with Catras name? No, that wouldn’t work..

**Adora** : Hii

Adora went to change the contact name. She was about to put just “Catra”, but then decided against it.

**Kitty** : so.. wyd 

**Adora** : I was about to go to sleep, what about you?

**Kitty** : drawing

**Adora** : Oo, what are you drawing?

**Kitty** : umm.. nothing

Adora smiled and rolled her eyes.

**Adora** : Wanna video call?

**Kitty** : ok one sec let me grab my headphones 

Adora waited for about thirty seconds, then the screen popped up that signified Catra was calling. She answered immediately.

Catra blinked in surprise when she saw Adora, “woah.”

“What?” Adora asked. 

“Your hair, it looks way better down than it did in that weird pony tail”

Adora laughed, “hey! Stop making fun of my hair!”

Catra rolled her eyes and smiled, then went back to drawing something.

“So.. can I see what you’re drawing?”

“No” Catra answered immediately.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to show you”

“Why?” 

“I already answered that”

Adora sighed and rolled her eyes. She wondered why Catra didn’t want to show her what she was drawing. Was it really that terrible?

They started chatting about random things, sometimes Catra would just pause talking and focus on drawing whatever she was drawing, and Adora would just watch her with a smile on her face.

“Adora. Stop staring at me” Catra said at one point.

“Well you’re the one that isn’t talking! And it’s not like I have anything else to look at! She laughed and Catra rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

A few seconds later a giant cat walked into Catras room and Catra turned around to say hi.

“Adora, this is Melog. Melog, Adora.”

Adora smiled and waved to the cat, “Hi Melog!”

Melog then ran and jumped onto Catras desk, where she was drawing.

“Melog! What are you doing?”

Melog ran across the desk, causing the phone that was propped up to fall over. Catra sighed and picked up her phone, not realizing her drawings were in view of the camera now.

“Woah.. is that me? Those are even better drawings than before.” Catras fave turned visibly red and she threw her phone across the room in panic. Adora heard the shuffling of papers and a few seconds later Catra was back, though her face was not on camera.

“Forget you ever saw that. Goodnight.”

“Wai-“ But it was too late. Catra already hung up.

Adora frowned and went to text Catra.

**Adora:** Night Catra, sleep well :)

She was left on read.

Adora woke up to the sound of Glimmer yelling. Not in her room, but Glimmers room was right next to hers. Adora yawned and rubbed her eyes then went to see what was going on.

“IM SORRY MERMISTA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT”Glimmer was yelling at her phone.

“UUUGGGGHHHH. NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM AT SCHOOL TOO I CANT BELIEVE YOU” a voice, Mermistas appearently, came from the phone.

“Uhh..” Adora stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Glimmer turned around in surprise, and then sighed. “Sorry Adora did I wake you?”

“Yeah,” Adora yawned, “But it’s ok, I needed to wake up anyways”

“Wait…” the girl, mermista, said. “Adora? Blonde hair with the weird poof Adora?”

“He- it is NOT weird!” Adora complained and rolled her eyes, “it’s too early for this,” she stomped back to her room.

A few minutes later, Glimmer walked in.

“Sorry about all that… I accidentally told Mermistas ex that she goes to Bright Moon…”

Adora winced, “poor Mermista. Is he a stalker or something?”

Glimmer sighed, “no. He’s… well, you’ll see.”

Adora frowned, and then told glimmer to leave so she could get ready. She went to the bathroom mirror and sighed, grabbing the hair brush. Was she going to wear her hair down? Yes. Was it because Catra told her it looked better? Also yes.

She took her hoodie off, and unraveled the Ace bandage from around her waist. technically she didn’t need to wear it anymore. She inspected the large wound that was on her side. The stitches had been pulled out a few days ago. It looked to be healing just fine. 

She sighed and carefully put on her usual white turtleneck and red jacket.

She arrived at school and walked into the cafeteria, not exactly knowing where to go. She didn’t exactly have any friends, unless Catra counted, but Catra seemed mad at her..

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She yelped in surprise and turned to see a blue haired girl with a very angry look on her face. “Scorpia said you’re Adora, though you’re missing the hair poof” she noted as she arrived at a table with Scorpia already there, “now please, hide me”

“...what?” Adora asked. She was very confused. Why was a random girl dragging her away then asking her to hide her?

“Just, hide me, some how, please.”

“Oh hey Adora. Mermista.” Scorpia finally noticed them.

“Ohhh” this was the girl with the crazy ex that glimmer was talking to on the phone this morning.

“Why can’t Scorpia hide you?”

“I’m busy doing homework “ Scorpia said.

Adora sighed, “get under the table I guess?”

Mermista groaned and climbed under the table.

Less than five seconds later, a purple haired boy ran into the cafeteria singing very loudly, “MERMISTAAAAAAAA” and some other stuff about how amazing Mermista is. So _this_ is what Glimmer meant.

“Okay,” Catra walked up, she apparently just entered the school, “what the hell is going on, where’s Mermista, oh hey Adora, and wh- Wait  _ Adora?  _ Your  _ hair. _

“Uhhhh…I lost my hair tie?” There was a hair tie on her wrist.

“Whatever I know you’re lying. Where’s Mermista?” 

Adora pointed to under the table and Catra sighed. She bent down so Mermista could see her, “okay who is this dude he is _so_ annoying “

“I know  _ right? _ He’s my ex” Mermista groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“Ohhh. That explains a lot.”

Catra and Adora sat in silence. They were some of the first ones there. Though, strangely enough, Kyle was early, and he was talking to the lizard boy. 

“So..” Adora broke the silence, “Are you mad at me?”

Catra looked at her in surprise, “What?! No! I thought you were mad at me!”

“Why would I be?”

Catra looked away and sighed, “I think you know”

“Well, you drawing me is a silly thing to get mad about, honestly I was very happy, no ones ever drawn me before but glimmer and she isn’t that great at art..”

“Oh..” Adora saw Catra smile, “so, you wore your hair down?”

“Uh.. yeah..”

“Was it because I said it looked better that way?”

“Maybe” 

Catra laughed, and just then the bell rang.

Even Ms. Casta was surprised that Kyle was early.

“So,” Ms. Casta began, “I was nice enough not to give you homework yesterday, since it was your first day back, but today you will have homework!”

The whole class groaned.

“Kyle is going to pass out the bags i made for each of you, they will have charcoal, a charcoal pencil, and a kneaded eraser in each of them.”

Ms. Casta walked over to Kyle and gave him a stack of bags. Kyle sighed, stood up, and started passing them out.

“You are going to spend the rest of the class period going around the school taking pictures. They can be of anything, or anyone, but you’re theme is spring, since spring is coming up soon. Choose one and show it to me when you’re done and I’ll print it out for you. You will take it home and draw it with the charcoal.”

The class filed out into the hallway, and then all went their own ways. 

“I can’t believe we have homework. For  _ art.”  _ Adora sighed.

“Adora, we have homework for like every class.” Catra states and Adora groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” 

Suddenly, after being silent for a few seconds, Adora smiled and said “what if you come over to my house and we work on the homework together?”

Catra looked like she was considering it “... sure why not”

Adora smiled, “Come on, it’s my turn to draw you, I want to take some pictures of you so let’s go to the courtyard” 


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. CASTA?!” Catra said in shock. Casta blinked in surprise.   
> “Catra? I didn’t expect to meet you here. Go work on your homework!” She then walked back into the study, shutting the door behind her.  
> Catra looked at Adora for an explanation.  
> Adora stood there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, and then.. “she’s my aunt.”  
> “She’s your wHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in less than a day wow I-  
> Anyways, the POV switches a lot in this chapter so sorry if that’s confusing!   
> Also as I was writing this my sister ran into the living room screaming “aDVENTURE”

Catra sighed. She wasn’t ready for this. She was going to Adoras  _ house.  _ And she was going against Shadow Weavers orders. She just told her she was at tutoring.

Catra and Adora had planned to meet at the front of the school by the really tall tree. Since Adora and Catra both walked to and from school, they just decided to walk together. Catra currently leaned against that tree, tapping her right foot.

“Sorry I’m late!” Adora called as she ran over. She stopped when she arrived and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“...you ok?”

Adora panted for a few seconds longer, “no, I swear, that biology teacher is crazy, he chased me down the hall way screaming something about failing and homework.”

Catra laughed “I’m surprised he isn’t fired yet.”

“Yeah same.”

They both laughed.

“My house is a few blocks away from here, so let’s get going. Also warning, there may be a couple of other people there”

Adora and Catra walked down the sidewalk towards Adoras house.

“What do you mean other people..?” Catra had hoped it would be just her and Adora. 

“Well, I have a little sister, and we have a friend named Bow who comes around a lot.

“Ohhhh okay.”

They walked for a few more minutes, chatting about random things, the sea hawk incident from that morning, and their psychotic biology teacher.

They arrived in front of the mansion. Adora slowed to a stop, and so did Catra.

“Damn..” Catra mumbled, “the people who live here are so lucky. I’m jealous.”

“Uhhh…” Adora stood there awkwardly, “actually…”

Suddenly, a girl with pink sparkley hair appeared in front of them.

“AAAH!” Catra screamed in surprise.

“Hi! You must be Catra!” She grabbed Catras and Adoras arms and teleported inside.

Catra immediately felt nauseous, then looked around to see she was inside. “What the hell..?”

She turned to the pink haired girl, “did we just  _ teleport _ ?” And then to Adora, “And you  _ live  _ here?! Sparkles can  _ teleport _ ?!”

Adora was still just standing there awkwardly.

“This place is huge! I mean like what  _ are  _ you, a  _ princess _ ?”

The pink haired girl suddenly started laughing. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Its  _ Glimmer _ , not  _ sparkles _ ,” she said, and Catra rolled her eyes. “nice to meet you. We’ve heard so much about you!”

Catra smirked, “oh you have, have you?” She said, earning a glare from Adora. 

“Why are you yelling! I’m trying to work!” Catra heard someone yell from the room next door, that appeared to be a study.

Then, the person she least expected to be here walked out.

“Ms. CASTA?!” Catra said in shock. Casta blinked in surprise. 

“Catra? I didn’t expect to meet you here. Go work on your homework!” She then walked back into the study, shutting the door behind her.

Catra looked at Adora for an explanation.

Adora stood there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, and then.. “she’s my aunt.”

“She’s your wHAT?”

Catra was mad at Adora. Adora sat on her bed and she sat at the other side of the room, glaring at her.  _ Stupid Adora not telling me anything about her life at all and then trying to look all cute with her hair down I mean it worked but stupid Adora. _

Adora sighed and looked at Catra, “Im sorry… I would’ve told you but… this is all so new and…”

Catra blinked in surprise,”what do you mean it’s new?”

“... I was recently adopted into their family. I’m sorry I know i shouldn’t have kept it from you I just didn’t want to explain what happened and I mean I guess it was pretty obvious I wasn’t related to them”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we look nothing alike”

After a few seconds of silence, catra suddenly started to laugh. Adora looked at her with the most confused look on her face.

“Why was I even mad at you over such a silly thing?” She smiled and walked over to Adora, then jumped onto her bed and sat crisscrossed next to the girl. Her tail waved back and forth as she looked at Adora, and Adora smiled back at her.

They stayed like that for a bit, in silence. Adora really was amazing. Then, Catra realized she had been staring.

“Uhmmm..” her face turned red and her ears lowered in embarrassment.

“So HOMEWORK! Let’s do that!” Adora yelled and grabbed her backpack, pulling out the supplies and paper.

_ Damn it Catra. Why do you have to be so  _ awkward  _ like everything was going just  _ fine  _ until- _

Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by voices in the hallway.

Adora groaned, “what is it this time?” She said as one of the voices raised to a yell. Catra and Adora got up to go investigate.

“UGH HE IS  _ SO  _ ANNOYING I AM STAYING HERE FOR THE NIGHT.” Mermista was yelling as she appeared in the hallway with Glimmer. Catra opened the door and looked at her in shock.

“...Mermista?”

“Oh, hey Catra,”

“What are you doing here?”

“Avoiding Sea Hawk.”

Catra and Adora layer on the floor, sketching won’t what they were drawing with the charcoal.

“umm…” Adora began, “do you mint teaching me how to draw?”

Catra looked at the girl, who was looking at her hopefully. She sighed, and scooted closer to Adora. She started to explain the simple things about drawing, and Adora listened earnestly. Either that or she was just staring at Catra again.

“Wow, you’re doing much better, I’m impressed,” Catra commented as she looked at Adoras drawing. Adora smiled, “thanks”

_ Her smile is so cute oh my god _

_ Wait no _

Catra finished her drawing an hour later, but Adora was still working on hers. What surprised Catra was that Adora was actually trying, unlike last time. Catra smiled as she watched Adora draw. 

“You’re staring again,” Adora commented, not looking up from her work.

“W-what?” That caught Catra off guard. Her face heated up and she looked away, “no I’m not, I’m just making sure you aren’t doing anything wrong”

Adora looked up and smirked, “sure, Catra. Anyways I’m going to text you a picture of this.”

Catra sighed, “okay.”

Adora took out her phone and took a picture of the drawing, and opened the messages app to text Catra.

“Why is my contact name  _ kitty _ ?” Catra snapped, and Adora laughed.

“It suits you”

“Ok,  _ princess. _ ”

They both started laughing, “My hand hurts, let’s take a break” Adora said and hopped onto her bed. 

Catra followed, “okay, what do you want to do?”

“Not sure. Talk? Watch something?” Adora answered as she looked around for the remote.

“How about both?”

Catra smiled and nodded as Adora turned on the tv.

“Have you seen Avatar the Last Airbender?” Adora asked.

“What’s that?”

“ExCUSE ME?”

They spent the next few hours binge watching Avatar, while talking about random things, and the show itself.

“So what’s your favorite color?” Adora asked. Her and Adora were laying down on Adoras bed. Catra laid very close to Catra, and Adora had her arm wrapped around Catras shoulder. It was there to comfort her when she started crying during episode 3, and she hasn’t moved it since. Her being this close made it hard to breathe. Her heart was beating so fast. What was this feeling?  _ Am I dehydrated?  _

“Umm..red?” Catra answered. She hadn’t really thought about it before now.

“Oh cool, why?”

“Because it’s very vibrant I guess, and it’s the color of blood”

Adora rolled her eyes and laughed.

A few episodes later and it was already dark outside. Catra had already fallen asleep and was curled up at Adoras side. Adora looked at her for a while.  _ She’s so adorable.  _

Adora smiled and felt herself also drifting off to sleep. She moved closer to catra, and everything faded to black.

“It’s kind of late, isn’t it? Maybe we should check on them?” Bow asked.

Bow, Glimmer, and Mermista have been hanging out in Glimmers room. Mermista was on her phone watching something and Bow has been working on homework from the Academy he went to.

“Maybe you’re right.” Glimmer said. They had been waiting to see when Catra would leave, but she hadn’t left the room since Mermista arrived.

“Ok I’ll teleport us in, Mermista you’re coming too.”

Mermista walked over, “why?”

“So is we walk in on something we weren’t supposed to see I can blame it on someone other than me and Bow.”

Mermista stood there for a second and then sighed, “uuuggghhhhh whatever. Let’s just go.” Mermista and Bow each grabbed one of Glimmers arms and she teleported them inside.

“Aaaaawwwww!” Bow said softly. Catra and Adora were asleep and cuddling, with Avatar playing in the background.

“Shh” Glimmer said, and Mermista took out her phone.

“Uhh.. why are you taking a picture?” Bow asked confused.

“Blackmail.”

Glimmer and Bow just looked at each other and shrugged.

“Okay, I’m teleporting you two out of here and waking them up.” Glimmer said.

“But whyyy?” Bow complained and pouted.

“Because its late and Catra needs to go home.” She then grabbed their arms and teleport led them back into her room, then teleported back.

She sighed and turned the lights on, “wakey wakey”

Catra and Adora both blinked their eyes opened, and screamed. 

“AAHH!” Catra jumped away from Adora and fell off of the bed with a thump.

“What the hell Glimmer?!” She glared at her from the floor, her tail poofed up.

“It’s like 9 o’clock and your parents are probably worried” Glimmer stated.

“ _ Shit. _ TELEPORT ME HOME PLEASE.”

Glimmer blinked, “can you tell me where that is?”

Luckily her home wasn’t too far from here, just a block away. 

Teleporting, surprise surprise, was still nauseating to Catra. She arrived at the front of her house.

“Hope you had fun with Adora” Glimmer winked and teleported away.

Catras face immediately turned red and she huffed and stomped up to her door.

When she opened it, she was immediately greeted by Shadow Weavers yelling.

“And just  _ where  _ have  _ you  _ been?”

“Umm, I was working on an art project at my friends house”

“And you didn’t think to tell me first?”

“Well you would’ve said no, so”

After enduring 15 minutes of Shadow Weavers lecturing, she walked to her room and slammed the door behind her.

“Ugh.” She fell back in her bed. 

She spent the next half an hour thinking about Adora, and about everything that happened, before finally drifting off to sleep.

“Mermista, you’re scary” bow stated as him and mermista sat in Glimmers room waiting for her to return.

“Yeah okay” she said and went back to watching whatever she was watching.


	4. Sea Hawk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought it’d never end” Mermista groaned as she sat down at the lunch table. Catra and Scorpia followed in pursuit, but Entrapta just skipped along, very happy.   
> “Woah..” Adora said as she looked up, “are you guys okay?”  
> “No”  
> “Do I look okay?”  
> “Uuuuggggghhhhh”  
> Adora laughed, “what happened?”  
> “Sea Hawk happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have much to say here haha, enjoy this chapter!

“Hey, Adora.” Catra said as she approached her friend in the cafeteria.

Adora turned her head to face Catra and nodded in acknowledgment, “Catra”

Catra jumped into the seat next to Adora as she dug through her backpack, looking for something. Her hair was back in its usual ponytail today. Soon, she took out Catras drawing of Adora, “you left it at my house”

“Oh! I totally forgot, thanks!”

She grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her backpack, then sighed.

“Morning, wildcat!” Scorpia said as she arrived and sat next to Catra. Catra looked towards Scorpia and waved, then laid her head down on the table to rest.

“Morning everyone!” Entrapta called as she ran over and sat in her chair next to Scorpia.

“Oh hey Entrapta, you’re early!”

Scorpia and Entrapta continued having a conversation about science and Catra continued to sleep. 

“Uuuuggggghhhhh” Mermista fell down into a seat across from all of them, “Sea Hawk enrolled in this school.”

Catra raised her head to look at Mermista, who had her face in her hands.

“Good luck to you” Catra smirked and went back to sleeping.

A few seconds later Mermista was back under the table.

Sea Hawk strolled over and put his foot on the table and his hands on his hips, “hello, has anyone seen my beautiful MERMISTAAAA”

Mermista groaned from under the table.

“Uhhh” Catra said hesitantly, “if we tell you where she is, will you leave us alone?”

Suddenly Catra felt a tap on her knee, and looked down to see Mermista under the table, showing her a picture of her and Adora cuddling.

Catras face turned very, very red. “u-UM- SHEWENTTOTHERESTROOM”

Sea Hawk sighed and walked away.

Mermista then popped up from under the table and smirked at Catra.

“...What just happened? And why is your face so red?” Adora asked, looking very confused.

“No reason-“ Catra strained a smile then turned to glare at Mermista. 

_ What the hell? Why did she take a picture of us? And using it as blackmail? That’s low. Wait, did SPARKLES teleport her in? Oh, she wasn’t going to hear the end of this. _

“Hey Adora,” Catra began, “can I come over again later today so we can finish season 1 of Avatar?”

Adora immediately brightened and nodded, “that would be great!”

* * *

“Kyle and Rogelio, that’s nice that you are working on sign language, but could you please  _ concentrate _ ?”

Kyle turned red and looked at the ground, nodding, and Rogelio just grunted. Apparently, Ms. Casta was not having a good day.

“Adora, what did you do”

Adora looked at Catra, betrayed.

“What do you  _ mean  _ what did I do? Why are you blaming  _ me _ ?!”

Catra just continued to glare at Adora until Adora sighed and said, “Me, Glimmer and Mermista stayed up till 1 am and we were being very loud…”

“I knew it.”

So Ms. Casta was grumpy because she had gotten barely any sleep and it was Adoras fault.

“Stop  _ talking  _ Adora and Catra!” She yelled and Catra groaned.

* * *

“No. This  _ can’t  _ be happening.”

“Everyone meet our new student, Sea Hawk.” 

“UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH”

The start of biology was more interesting than Catra would have imagined. Apparently, Sea Hawk had transferred to Bright Moon, and was now in their biology class.

“MERMISTAAAA MY LOVEEE” he began to sing and skip over to their table. Mermista threw her face in her hands.

Entrapta took no notice as to what was going on and Scorpia and Catra were trying not to laugh.

He pulled up a desk next to Mermista and sat down in it, “it is fate that has brought us together to be in this class!” He yelled and the biology teacher sighed.

“Entrapta can you change Sea Hawks schedule so I have  _ no  _ classes with him?”

Entrapta looked up, “No thanks! This will make for an interesting social experiment!”

“Uuuggggghhhhh”

Sea hawk spent the rest of the class telling stories about his “adventures”. Apparently he comes from a long line of pirates. No one believed him.

“Mermista-“ Catra was laughing so hard that she couldn’t breathe, “I can’t- believe- you actually- dated this guy- and sang- together-“

Mermista was pissed. She went to take out her phone, and Catra immediately realized what she was doing.

“NO WAIT IM SORRY I WONT LAUGH”  
  


Lunch soon came around and by that time the whole table but Entrapta was burned out.

Luckily Sea Hawk didn’t have the same lunch period.

“I thought it’d never end” Mermista groaned as she sat down at the lunch table. Catra and Scorpia followed in pursuit, but Entrapta just skipped along, very happy. 

“Woah..” Adora said as she looked up, “are you guys okay?”

“No”

“Do I  _ look  _ okay?”

“Uuuuggggghhhhh”

Adora laughed, “what happened?”

“Sea Hawk happened.”

* * *

After a long day of avoiding Sea Hawk, Adora Catra and Mermista walk home together.

Glimmer greets them at the front, but before she can grab Catras arm, Catra backs away saying “oh no I think I’ll walk.”

Catra walked inside to see Glimmer Adora and Mermista waiting for her.

“Thanks for waiting guys”

Adora smiled, “of course!” Then turned to the other girls, “me and Catra are going to watch Avatar, want to watch it with us?”

Mermista smirked and nodded, and Glimmer said “sure!”

Before Catra could back away, Glimmer grabbed them all and teleported upstairs.

“I hate you sparkles.”

“It’s  _ Glimmer _ ”

They walked into Adoras room and all sat on her bed. Catra and Adora were on the left, and Mermista and Glimmer were on the right. Luckily, her bed was big enough to fit them all, but just barely. Catra grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, then went to go play Avatar.

“Hey Adora and Glimmer, look” Mermista took out her phone and pulled up the picture of Adora and Catra.

Catra looked over and yelped, she lunges over Adora and went to grab the phone but Meemista held it out if her reach.

“Delete it! Delete it!” Catra yelled as she tried to grab the phone. Adoras face was red and her and Glimmer were laughing. 

“No way, I’m keeping this  _ forever _ ”

“By the way, where’s Bow?” Catra asked half way into episode 10.

“He has to study for some exam” answered Glimmer sadly.

Catra just shrugged and leaned against Adora, waving her tail in front of her face.

“Catra. Get your tail out of my face! I can’t see!” Adora complained and Catra chuckled.

“THAT TRAITOR!” Glimmer suddenly yelled and Catra jumped in surprise. Glimmer was crying hysterically while screaming at the TV. They were used to this by now. 

Adora was having trouble concentrating on watching the show. At some point, Catra had curled up on her lap, and was now asleep, or half asleep at least. Catra. Was. So. Adorable.

Adora started playing with Catras hair, and Catra started to  _ purr _ .  _ Oh my god.  _

Adoras face turned red and she smiled. Mermista then took out her phone and snapped a picture of Catra.

“Send that to me” Adora whispered and Mermista nodded.

At around 6, Angella called them downstairs for dinner. Glimmer immediately grabbed Mermistas hand and teleported, leaving Adora to wake up Catra.

She gently shook the girl, but that had no effect.

“Catraa?” Adora said, “wake up, it’s time for dinner”

Catra grumbled something and turned on her side.

“They’re serving fish”

Well that got Catra up. Who knew. She actually loved fish. In all honesty Adora had no idea what they were serving.

Catra bolted downstairs with Adora in pursuit, laughing.

“That’s CHICKEN not FISH,  _ Adora _ ”

They all sat at the table and ate. Apparently it was not at all strange to have random friends eating dinner with them.

“So Catra, you and Mermista both go to the same school as Adora, yes?”

Catra nodded as she stuffed her face with food, and Mermista sighed, “yeah”

Apparently Glimmer and Mermista has met because their parents were close friends. Mermista often stayed at the mansion instead of at her home in Salineas because it was a long drive to school.

Adora and Catra agreed to walk to school together the next day, and Mermista ended up getting picked up by her mom so she would not be spending the night.

Glimmer teleported Catra home again, but this time, they had a small conversation.

“Wait” Catra said before Glimmer could teleport back.

“I have a question…” Catra grabbed glimmers arm so she couldn’t teleport out of this one.

“ _ Why did you let Mermista take a picture of me and Adora,  _ **_sparkles_ ** ”

Glimmer squeaked and tried to get out of Catras grasp, but then suddenly…

“CATRA.” Shadow Weaver yelled as she walked outside. 

Catra swore as she pushed Glimmer away from her, who immediately teleported back.

“...heeeyyyy Shadow Weaver” Catra laughed awkwardly, knowing she was in trouble.

“Who was that” Shadow Weaver snapped and grabbed Catras arm, dragging her inside.

“Umm…” Catra decides it was best to lie. “That was my friend Sparkles. I have art class with her and we stayed late at school working on a project”

“Don’t  _ lie  _ to me” Shadow Weaver slammed the door behind them.

“... fine. We were hanging out at her house. But don’t punish me for having  _ friends. _ ”

Shadow Weaver scoffed and pushed Catra away from her, “I’ve given up on caring what you do. You never follow rules anyways.” She stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Catra stood there in shock.  _ That was… really weird, and so unlike her… _ Catra thought, then sighed and walked to her bedroom.

**catra:** hey, adora.

**princess:** Hii kitty ^^

Catra smiled and blushed at her nickname, then sent the only reasonable response there was.

**catra:** i stg stop calling me that princess

Catra presses the call button and Adora answered almost immediately.

“Hey princess”

“Kitty”

Catra scoffed and Adora laughed.

“So why’d you call?”

“Just wanted to hear your voice” Catra said as she jumped on her bed.

“Haha, ookay” Adora said after being silent for a few seconds.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…” Catra sighed, “goodnight Adora”

“Night,  _ kitty _ ” Adora said and immediately hung up afterwards.

Catra sat there for a second, and then buried her face into a pillow and screamed.

_ “Just wanted to hear your voice”? Who  _ says  _ that?! And that  _ stupid  _ nickname she gave me, ughh. And why the hell is it so hard to act normally around her? And why does my heart keep beating so fast? Catra, you’re an idiot. A big, dumb, idiot. _

Catra sighed and turned to her side. Might as well go to sleep.

Adora giggles as she looked at the photo Mermista sent her of Catra. She set it as Catras contact picture and then turned her phone off. Only to hear Glimmer say from behind her,

“You like her, don’t you?”

“AAHH!” Adora yelled as she fell off of the bed in surprise.

“Glimmer! H-how long were you there?”

“Long enough” Glimmer smirked and jumped onto the bed.

“And no, I  _ dont _ like her. Seriously, you’re starting to sound like Bow” Adora said as she climbed back up onto the bed.

“Ha, ha.” Glimmer said sarcastically. “Well, I’ll be sure to say “I told you so” whenever you two start dati-“

Adora cut her off by throwing a pillow at her face.

“HEY!”

And so they spent the next 15 minutes throwing pillows at each other and playfully insulting each other. Somehow, that turned into Adora comforting Glimmer while she cried.

“I mean-“ Glimmer sniffed, “Jet seemed like such a good person, and then he-“ she sniffed again and started to sob.

“There, there…” Adora tried to comfort her by patting her back.

And soon, they both fell asleep.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, Catra? Concentrate! Don’t be distracted by Adora and her annoying, cute face-  
> Catra groaned and slammed her head on the table, then looked over to Adora who was looking at her, concerned.  
> “I hate you.” Catra grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say here is, poor Adora, and Catra is an idiot.

Catra woke up to her alarm blaring. She groaned and turned it off. Then she remembered she was meeting Adora. She jumped out of bed and practically sprinted to her closet.  _ What should I wear? It’s supposed to be pretty cold this morning, so a hoodie? But I want to look decent.. _

She ended up putting on a tight red tank top, an oversized black jacket, and grey skinny jeans that had a few rips in them.  _ Maybe not the best winter clothes, but oh well, I can deal. _

She quickly went to the bathroom to do her hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail, and then texted Adora she was on her way. She jogged the whole way there, hoping she wasn’t late.

She definitely wasn’t late. In fact, Adora was still asleep. Catra then realized it was 6:30 in the morning. She sighed and knocked on the door, hoping someone was awake.

“What the hell, Catra. It is  _ 6:30. _ ”

Okay, anyone but Sparkles. 

“Well.. Adora didn’t specify a time?”

Glimmer just sighed and let Catra inside. Catra has obviously woken her up. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her bright pink pajamas.

Glimmer rubbed her eyes and yawned, “you can eat breakfast here I guess, have fun waking up Adora”

Catra sighed and walked up the stairs to Adoras room. She opened the door to find Adora sprawled across her bed, snoring. 

Catra smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. Adora was, in fact, adorable.

“Hey, Adora”

Adora groaned and blinked her eyes open, and stayed there for a few seconds, blinking. “Catra?”

“Mhm. I got here way too early, according to Sparkles”

Adora yawned and rubbed her eyes, “wha time izzit? I liek yerhair” she said tiredly.

“Umm around 6:30?”

“I hate you.” Adora grabbed Catras shoulders and pulled her down to the bed next to her. 

Catra yelped, her face turning red, “what the hell Adora!”

“Izz too erly” she mumbled, “wake ah sevin”

Catra sighed. Of course Adora woke up late. That was just so… Adora.

Catra watched Adora sleep for a bit. Was that creepy? She tried to relax but she found it hard to breathe properly. She groaned and slammed her face into a pillow. Of course, asleep Adora just pulled her closer.

A few minutes later, Glimmer opened the door, and snickered, whispering “I knew it.” She then turned on the lights and screamed “wAKEY WAKEY” which caused Adora to scream and jump up.

Catra laughed as Adora looked down at her in shock, “Catra? What are yo- wait tHAT WASNT A DREAM?”

Glimmer and Catra were on the floor laughing. 

“Yeah dummy that wasn’t a dream, now get ready”

Adora sighed and jumped off of the bed, “okay, fine, but  _ leave  _ the  _ room _ ”

“Okay okay” Catra laughed and exited with Glimmer.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Catra asked as Glimmer closed the door.

“yeah, she does the same thing with me, except she pushes me off of the bed. I assumed it would be different with you though because she- never mind. Anyways, I was right”

“Because she what?”

“Nothing”

“Awww come on you can te-“ 

Suddenly glimmer grabbed Catras arm and teleported them to the dining room.

“ _ sPARKLES _ ”

* * *

“You ready?” Adora asked Catra, who was currently stuffing her mouth with pancakes. Catra usually skipped breakfast, since Shadow Weaver never cared to make anything and the school food tasted disgusting. But these pancakes were  _ delicious. _

“...can I eat here every day?” She asked Adora. Adora laughed, “sure, but next time come at 7 and not 6:30”

They grabbed their things and walked out the door, to be greeted by the cold wind.

“Brr” Adora shivered and looked back at Catra, “come on, let’s get going so we’re not late.”

Catra jogged a few steps to walk next to Adora. She felt surprisingly warmer being next to her.

“So, we have a big art project coming up” Adora noted, and Catra nodded, “yeah, and we just got back from break a few days ago. I’m starting to hate school even more.”

Adora laughed, and they walked the next minute in silence. 

Suddenly, Adora grabbed Catras hand. Catra froze in shock, and then walked a bit faster to catch back up with Adora. 

“...why are you holding my hand?”

“Because I have no pockets and your hands warm”

Catra rolled her eyes and moved closer to Adora.

A few minutes later they arrived at Bright Moon high. They walked into the cafeteria and to their table, to find that they were the last ones to arrive, there was even a new girl. 

They were greeted with stares, and mermista raised her eyebrows.

Catra was confused about what they were looking at, until she and Adora looked down to see that they were still holding hands. Their faces turned bright red as they yanked their hands away.

“Uhmm..” began Catra.

“It was cold” Adora stated and sat down in her usual seat. 

Catra did the same. 

“Suure” Mermista said.

“Social experiment number 49 was a success!” Entrapta said excitedly and then started writing in her notebook.

“Soo.. who’s the new kid?” Catra said, desperate to change the subject.

“Oh!” Scorpia began, “this is Perfuma! She just moved to my gardening class yesterday!”

“Hi! Nice to meet you two!” She reached in her bag and pulled out two slips of paper, “text me if you ever need help! Or if you just want to talk!” She handed the papers to Catra and Adora. Adora thanked her and Catra just nodded.

Mermista suddenly sighed, “ill be right back,” she grumbled. She came back less than a minute later dragging a very happy looking Sea Hawk behind her.

As she sat down, she earned a few looks from the rest of the table.

“Are you two…”

“You know…”

Mermista suddenly turned red, “No. He just agreed to stop singing about me if I stopped avoiding him.” She deadpanned.

* * *

Catra couldn’t focus. Not with Adora sitting right next to her. She was supposed to be drawing a potted plant that was set in the middle of the classroom, but she kept looking over at Adora.  _ What the hell, Catra? Concentrate! Don’t be distracted by Adora and her annoying, cute face- _

Catra groaned and slammed her head on the table, then looked over to Adora who was looking at her, concerned.

“I hate you.” Catra grumbled.

“Fine then. No pancakes.” Adora smirked and went back to drawing.

“What? Hey!! I was joking I’m sorry please don’t take away pancakes-“

They went on drawing, and Catra  _ still  _ couldn’t focus.

“Kyle, you’re supposed to be drawing a flower pot,  _ not  _ Rogelio” Ms. Casta said as she passed Kyle. Kyle frowned and got out a new sheet of paper.

* * *

The day went by and Catra  _ still  _ kept thinking about Adora. She decided against going to Adoras house today and just went straight home. She slammed the door behind her and stomped to her room, not sure if she should be mad at herself or Adora. 

She fell face first on her bed and sighed. Why? Why did she keep thinking about Adora? Why can’t she act normally around Adora? Why does her heart beat faster around Adora? She groaned and slammed her head onto her pillow, then remembered that girl from earlier.

“Text me if you ever need help” she had said. Usually she would be against this kind of thing. She wouldn’t talk about her problems with other people. But, she didn’t really know perfuma and this was bothering her a lot so why not? She took out the slip of paper and entered the number in her phone.

**Catra:** hey.. um.. it’s catra. you know the one with the cat ears, from this morning? Anyways, I have a few questions.

She hit send even though the message sounded stupid. She got a reply a few seconds later.

**Perfuma:** Hi Catra! What are your questions?

Catra sighed, and began to type everything out.

**Catra:** well.. there’s this girl and like i can’t stop thinking about her and when she’s near me I can’t concentrate on literally anything and my heart beats really fast and I can’t breathe right and I act all weird and yeah.. why is this happening?

Catra hit send and then immediately regretted it. Less than a minute later, she got a response.

**Perfuma:** Catra, it sounds like you have feelings for her?

Catra dropped her phone in shock.

_...what? _

* * *

“Where’s Catra?” Bow asked as he arrived in Glimmers room.

Adora and Glimmer were working on their math homework together (Glimmer took an advanced class) and Adora sighed, “she said something about an angry mom and ran away from me?”

Now just shrugged and sat down next to them, “if I didn’t know better then I’d say she’s avoiding you.”

Adora blinked twice, then laughed, “haha, I doubt it.”

But she couldn’t help but worry.

_ Shit… did I make her uncomfortable when I held her hand? She was acting kind of weird today.. _

“Adora? You ok? You look like you’re about to cry.” Glimmer snapped her out of her train of thought.

“Uh- yeah- sorry…”

“Bow,  _ apologize _ . And I’m sure she isn’t avoiding you Adora, maybe she just doesn’t feel well.”

“I’m so sorry Adora I was wrong-“ Bow said, crying.

“It’s okay Bow,” Adora hugged him and sighed, “I’m going to go take a nap, wake me up for dinner?”

Glimmer nodded and Adora walked to her room. What if Catra really  _ was  _ avoiding her? She sighed and collapsed on her bed, drifting off to sleep,  _ I hope she doesn’t hate me... _


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra groaned and laid her head on the desk.   
> The bell rang, and students slowly started coming into the Art room. Eyes wide, Catra scanned the crowd, looking for Adora.  
> She soon entered and looked around the classroom. She made eye contact with Catra and her eyes widened a bit. Catra immediately looked away. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry I only got one chapter posted today, I was pretty busy. Anyways, welcome to a whole chapter of Catra being an idiot.

Catra stared at the text from Perfuma. What the hell? There was NO way she liked Adora.. not in that way at least.

**Catra:** ha ha, NO way, thats totally not true. I’m not a lesbian either.

**Perfuma:** Are you sure you don’t have feelings for her? 

**Catra:** …i think?

Catra groaned and threw her phone on the bed. 

“What the hell…” she said to herself and sighed.

_ Well, I just need to prove to myself that I don’t have feelings for her, right? So maybe… think about kissing her? I’d be disgusted by that, so that proves I don’t like her? _

Her face immediately heats up and she buries it in her pillow. She was not, in fact, disgusted by that.

**Catra:** damn it.

**Perfuma:** So you do like her?

**Catra:** shut up.

* * *

Catra sighed as she walked to school, alone. She had her hands in the pockets of a dark brown hoodie that she had thrown over the t-shirt she slept in. She couldn’t care less about how she looked today.

She didn’t want to do this but… it was the only way. 

_ I know Adora doesn’t feel the same,  _ she thought,  _ so if I just avoid her, maybe I’ll stop liking her in that way. Besides, I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. _

It had started to rain again, and against her will, a single tear fell down Catras face.

Adora stood alone for 10 minutes, waiting to see if Catra would arrive. In the end, she never did.

Adora sighed,  _ maybe Catra is just sick?  _

She decided to text her.

**Adora:** Hey, you ok?

She never got a reply. 

* * *

Catra arrived at school and walked quickly to the art room, hoping no one would see her.

She opened the door to see Ms. Casta sorting through papers at her desk.

“Catra? It’s been a while since you came here this early. Is everything okay?”

Catra remembered, before she really became friends with Scorpia and Entrapta she would just stay in the Art room all morning.

Catra sighed, “Not really.” She decided to walk to Kyle’s new seat, the one next to Rogelio, and sit there instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ms. Casta asked, worried.

“Well… recently I just… figured something out, I guess… and…” Catra frowned, and looked down at the ground, “I can’t really explain it, I’m sorry.”

Ms. Casta shrugged, “why are you sorry? I just asked if you wanted to talk about it”

“Dunno,” Catra mumbled and took out some papers and pencils. She mindlessly sketched, not really paying attention to what she was drawing. Until five minutes later she realized she had drawn Adora.  _ Again. _

She groaned and crumpled up the paper, stuffing it into her backpack. Why did she have to feel this way? Adora was most likely straight, anyways. Wait,  _ what if she liked Bow? _

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Kyle and Rogelio walked in, talking enthusiastically in sign language. Kyle stopped when he saw Catra was sitting in his seat.

“Hey,  _ Catra!  _ Get out of my seat!” He said and Catra glared at him.

“Or what?”

Rogelio grunted, and picked up the seat with Catra still on it. “Wha- HEY! Put me down!” She shrieked. Ms. Casta was laughing from her desk.

Rogelio put the seat down to the left of where it originally was, and scooted the chair that was originally there to where Kyle sat.

Kyle smiled, “there!” And sat down in his seat next to Rogelio. They continued their conversation in sign language.

At one point, Kyle laughed and looked at Catra.

“What? What did he say?” Catra asked.

“He wants to know if you like the blonde girl”

“Wha- I DO NOT!” 

Rogelio then signed something and they both laughed.

Catra groaned and laid her head on the desk. 

The bell rang, and students slowly started coming into the Art room. Eyes wide, Catra scanned the crowd, looking for Adora.

She soon entered and looked around the classroom. She made eye contact with Catra and her eyes widened a bit. Catra immediately looked away.  _ Damn it. _

  
Adora froze and her eyes widened as she saw Catra, who was sitting at the other side of the room next to Kyle. Catra looked away, and Adoras chin quivered.  _ So she really was avoiding me… _

She shakily walked to her usual seat and fell into it, staring down at the desk.  _ Why is Catra doing this? Why is she avoiding me? What did I do to make her this upset? _

Adora hugged herself, trying to stay calm.

Ms. Casta started the lesson but Adora couldn’t pay attention to anything. At one point, she looked up to catch Catra staring at her, but catra just looked away and glared at the floor, then turned to talk to Kyle.

_ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry _

She shakily stood up and walked over to Ms. Casta.

“May I use the Restroom?” She asked, her voice hoarse.

Ms. Casta nodded, and Adora got out of that room as quickly as possible.

  
Catra had seen Adora leave, and thought nothing of it. About 5 minutes later, Ms. Casta called her to her desk.

“Catra, could you go make sure Adora is okay? She looked like she was about to cry”

Catra blinked and her eyes widened in realization.  _ Shit. _

“Where is she?” 

“Restroom”

Catra practically ran to the nearest Restroom. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath, then opened it and stuck her head inside.

“...Adora?”

Silence.

“Adora are you in here?”

She then heard someone sob. 

Catra immediately ran inside and to the big stall, “Adora, is that you?” Catra asked. The girl started to cry even more, though at this point it sounded like she was gasping for air.

“Can’t— breathe—“ she managed to get out. Catra immediately crawled under the stall door, ignoring how disgusting the bathroom floor was. Adora was in the back corner of the stall (the side without the toilet), and was curled up in a ball, her head between her knees, and was rocking back and forth very quickly.

Catra quickly walked over to the crying girl, and sat down in front of her.

“Adora, can I touch you?”

Catra saw Adora nod, and she put her hands on Adoras shoulders. 

“Adora, Adora hey,” Adora was sobbing loudly now, “can you look at me?”

Adora hesitated, and then looked up at Catra. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked… devastated.  _ This is all my fault. I’m such an idiot. _

“Adora.. can you take deep breaths? Here, breathe with me” Catra demonstrated what to do, in 4 and out 7. Adoras breaths were shaky, but it was better than not being able to breathe at all.

“Adora, can I hug you?”

In response, Adora grabbed Catra and pulled her into a hug. Catra froze for a second, and then hugged Adora back. They stayed like that for a while. 

“Adora.. I know this is my fault but.. can you tell me what happened?”

Adora pulled away from Catra, and looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry.. I… last night Bow joked about you avoiding me last night, and, I thought it was just a joke but it still made me worry, and you didn’t walk to school with me and you were gone this morning and didn’t sit next to me and- I’m so sorry I thought you hated me and I overrea-“

Catra cut Adora off with a hug.

“I would never hate you… I’m so sorry for making you think I did. I just… something happened, and I… I was scared. I’ll admit that. I guess I’ve just been using stupid excuses this whole time, but I was just scared. I didn’t want you to find out and hate me, and this is all so new and I-“ she paused, “I’m sorry you have no idea what I’m talking about, and avoiding you was a huge mistake, I didn’t even want to do that in the first place. I’m so so sorry for making you think I hate you, that was never my intention, and I’m sorry for not telling you why I was avoiding you in the first place.. I just… i can’t. And I understand if you’re angry with me…”

“Catra,” Adora said and hugged her tighter, “of course I’m not angry with you. Just please don’t leave because you’re scared. Think about what effect that would have on the people that care about you.”

“You… care about me?”

“Of course I do, silly.” Adora sniffed and pulled away from the hug, “just promise me one thing.”

Catra nodded.

“Don’t leave me.”

Catra grabbed Adoras hands and nodded again, “I promise.”

They walked back into art class hand in hand, earning a few looks from some of the students, and a smile from Ms. Casta. As they sat down, Rogelio gave them a thumbs up and winked. Catra facepalmed.

* * *

At lunch, the whole table was there but Adora, who was still walking from her last class. Perfuma was sitting next to Scorpia now, and they were talking and laughing. Entrapta was explaining a new experiment to Mermista, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything she was saying.

Catra scanned through the people that were entering the cafeteria looking for Adora.

Her eyes lit up when she saw her and she smiled. Adora saw Catra and waved, practically skipping to the table. She sat down at her usual chair next to Catra, and Catra smiled and leaned on Adoras shoulder, looking up at her face. “Hey, Adora.” 

Perfuma looked at them and smiled knowingly.

Adora laughed, “Catra, I’m trying to eat lunch here”

“Whaaaat?  _ I’m  _ not doing anything” Catra smirked and Adora pushed her away playfully. Catra then looked towards Perfuma, who was smiling at them with glimmering eyes. She looked a lot like Bow.

“What” Catra said with no expression on her face.

“So that’s who you were talking about?”

Catra blushed and looked away.

“Wot?” Adora said while eating her sandwich, “whadya men pufuma?”

“Adora, don’t talk while you’re eating!” Catra said and Adora just laughed.

“Says you”

* * *

“I’ll race you to the mansion!” Adora yelled and immediately started sprinting towards the sidewalk.

“HEY! No fair, you got a head start! CHEATER!” Catra ran after her shouting a bunch of insults. Luckily, Catra was way faster than Adora.

“Ha ha. Beat ya.” Catra smirked as Adora jogged over, panting.

“I need a nap.” Adora stated, and then walked to her room.

“Hey! What about homework?”

They had planned to do homework at Adoras house again, if you could even call it a house. 

“We can do that  _ later _ .”

Catra groaned and followed Adora up to her room.

“I’m going to go hang out with Sparkles” catra said, and then paused, “wow, that’s definitely not something I thought I would ever say.”

Adora rolled her eyes and slammed her bedroom door in Catras face. Catra just laughed, and walked over to Glimmers room.

The door was already cracked open. “Knock, knock?”

“ _ Catra? _ ”

“Surprise, Adoras asleep and I’m bored.”

Glimmer was sitting on her bed, which was really high in the air for some reason. She hopped up the floating stairs and landed next to Glimmer.

“Looks like Bow was wrong when he said you were avoiding Adora” Glimmer notes as Catra laid down.

“Actually, he was right. Where is Bow, anyways?”

“He’s helping his dads with some library stuff, and  _ what?  _ What do you  _ mean  _ he was right?”

“Ummm…” Catra hesitated, “I was sick?”

“Suree” Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Catra was silent for a few seconds, and then she sighed, “hey um, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?”

“..... do you think Adora likes Bow?”

Glimmer was silent for a second, and then… “pfffff”

“What-“ Catra was confused. Very confused.

Meanwhile, Glimmer was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

“Ahahaha- Adora- like- bow-? She’s- a lesbian-“ Glimmer managed to say while still laughing.

“Wait-  _ what? _ ”

Glimmer froze. 

“Awww shit” she said and teleported away, leaving Catra even more confused than before.

“Adora, I’m sorry, i just outed you to Catra”

Well that was  _ not  _ how Adora expected to be woken up.

“.... I thought it was obvious I wasn’t straight” Adora mumbled and Glimmer just started laughing again.

“She seriously had no idea?” Adora asked, sitting up.

“Adora, she asked me if you liked  _ Bow _ .”

Now it was Adoras turn to laugh.

  
  
  



	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “AAH!”  
> “CATRA! It is 5:30 in the morning! What the hell?!” A very obviously sleep deprived Glimmer yelled.  
> “Woah, chill out Sparkles, and you tell me Adora is sick and expect me not to be here?”  
> “Uuggghhhhh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, in this chapter you get to learn a bit about what happened to Adora.  
> Trigger warning: abuse, f slur I guess? And blood??  
> Also sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual  
> (I also don’t really know how adoption and stuff works so I’m sorry-)

_“What the fuck?”_

_Adora trembled as her friend, Natalie, looked at her in disgust._

_“You fucking faggot. I can’t believe I was friends with you for this long.”_

_Adora reaches out towards her, and Natalie slaps her hand away, glared at her, and walks away._

_Adora walked down the hallway of her school, looking down at the ground. She was trying to ignore all the stares and whispers, but it wasn’t possible._

_“Did you know she was gay?”_

_“Faggot”_

_“Ha, she probably likes you”_

_“Ugh, I sit next to her in history, I’m so uncomfortable”_

_Adora quickly ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the big stall and curled up on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Then, she started to sob._

_“I-I’m sorry-“ Adora cried as she stepped away from her foster mother._

_“I CANT BELIEVE I FOSTERED YOU. YOURE GOING TO HELL. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU FAGGOT.” She slapped Adora across the face and pushed her out the door._

* * *

Adora woke up with a gasp, and tears in her eyes. She was trembling.

She brought a hand to her face, gently touching the place she was slapped. She looked at the clock to see it was 4 a.m.

She sighed, and decided to walk to the kitchen and get water.

It was completely dark, so it wasn’t a surprise when she slipped on a stray piece of clothing. She fell sideways, and her hurt side hit the top of her desk.

She cried out in pain. Her side throbbed. She lifted up her shirt to look at the healing wound. A bruise was already forming around it.

A second later, Glimmer teleported next to Adora. Adora looked up at Glimmer with tears in her eyes.

“Oh my God Adora, what happened?! I heard a scream.”

“Just… nightmares. And I fell on my side. The hurt one .”

Glimmer gasped, “Oh no…” she teleported Adora back to her bed.

“You, are staying home from school today. And I'm getting you an ice pack.” Glimmer said as she helped Adora lay back down.

“Wait” Adora said before she could teleport away, “can you get my phone and text Catra that I’m sick or something?” Glimmer nodded and then teleported away to get an ice pack.

She soon teleported back and handed it to Adora. “I know you probably don’t want to sleep, but you need rest.” Glimmer said as she grabbed Adoras phone to text Catra.

Glimmer then layer on the floor next to the bed, “wake me up if you need me.”

* * *

When Catra woke up to the text, “Adora is sick so she won’t be at school today-Glimmer” she immediately ran over to their house, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.

She arrived a few minutes later, panting. She knocked on the door a few times, and suddenly Glimmer appeared behind her.

“AAH!”

“ _CATRA!_ It is _5:30_ in the morning! What the hell?!” A very obviously sleep deprived Glimmer yelled.

“Woah, chill out Sparkles, and you tell me Adora is sick and expect me _not_ to be here?”

“Uuggghhhhh” Glimmer groaned and then grabbed Catras arm and teleported her to Adoras room.

“Be quiet, she _finally_ fell back asleep just 15 minutes ago. You can stay here with her.” Glimmer then teleported away, leaving Catra alone with Adora. Catra sighed and sat on the side of her bed, holding on to her hand.

* * *

_Adora panted as she ran through the streets. It was pouring down rain. Tears streamed down her face. She needed to get to Glimmer. Bows library was too deep in the forest, and it was dark outside, so she would easily get lost. The short cut to Glimmers house from Adoras was through said forest, though there weren’t as many trees she had to navigate her way through._

_She ran into the forest, sobbing. Her feet hurt, she didn’t have any shoes. Multiple branches whacked her in the face, but she didn’t care. They didn’t hurt._

_She couldn’t see a thing, so it came as no surprise when she suddenly lost her footing, sliding down a ditch. There was a rather sharp, huge rock sticking out of the mud, and it sliced down her side. Adora screamed in pain as she clutched her side. She pulled her right hand away. It was covered in blood. She immediately put it back and applied pressure as she limped the rest of the way to Glimmers house. She rang the doorbell about five times before Hlimmer opened the door. “Help me..” she croaked, and as she fell to her side, everything faded to black._

* * *

“AAH!” Adora screamed and sat upright very quickly, and then winded and grabbed her side.

“AAHH!” Catra jumped away from her, scared by the sudden noise.

“Wha-... _Catra?_ What are you doing here?!” Adora said in surprise as she saw her friend. 

“Glimmer said you were sick. Wait, are you hurt?!” She panicked as she saw Adora clutching her side, a look of pain on her face.

“Um..” Adora hesitated.

Catra gently grabbed Adoras hands and pulled them away, than lifted up her shirt on that side. She gasped when she saw the deep cut running down her side.

“Adora… what- what happened?”

Adora started to sob, “I’m sorry- I didn’t tell you- I didn’t want you to worry-“ 

Catra pulled Adora into a hug, “shh, it’s okay, take deep breaths…” 

after a while Adora calmed down, and pulled away from the hug to look at Catra.

“I’m not sick, I’m sorry I lied”

“Technically, sparkles lied-“

Adora sighed, “I told her to send that so you wouldn’t worry when I didn’t show up to school.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“The truth is…” Adora hesitated, “I had a bad nightmare, about something that happened to me a few weeks ago.”

“You don’t have to explain-“

“I want to.”

Catra frowned and scooted closer to Adora, covering them both with a blanket. Adora leaned against Catra and sighed.

“It all started when I came out to my at the time best friend. She… didn’t take it very well. She told everyone at school. I was bullied a lot for the next week. Then… she told my mom. My mom kicked me out, and not knowing what else to do, I ran to Glimmers. But it was dark, and I fell into a ditch, there was a rock there and it cut me. I arrived at Glimmers and passed out. After I was healed, Angella adopted me.” Adora took a deep breath and sighed again.

“Adora… I’m so sorry… you did not deserve to be put through that, and those people are terrible. You’re an amazing person Adora, and don’t you forget that.” 

Adora smiled and kissed Catras head. Catra did _not_ expect that, she blinked in shock and her face turned very, very red.

“Thank you, Catra… I’m going to try to sleep again.. can you stay?”

Catra smiled, “of course, princess.”

Catra held Adora close, and soon they both fell back asleep. Adora had no more nightmares.

* * *

Adora woke up to see Catras face inches away from hers. Adora blushes and smiled, _she’s so adorable._

It was day now, light shone through the window and lit up different parts of the room.

Adora enjoyed this peace. Some time later, Catra blinked her eyes open. She blushed a bit, and smiled. “Hey, Adora”

* * *

Glimmer teleported into Adoras room to see Catra curled up against Adora, blushing and smiling as she looked up at her face. Adora was telling some sort of story. They took no notice to her.

“Are you feeling better, Adora?” Glimmer asked, and Catra shrieked, jumping away from Adora in surprise. 

Adora laughed, her face red, “yeah, I am”

Glimmer smirked at her and winked, then teleported away.

“I hate sparkles.”

“Oh shush.” Adora laughed and Catra climbed back onto the bed, laying next to Adora. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her closer. It felt like her heart was going to burst.

Adora started to run her fingers through Catras hair, and Catra started to purr.

Adora froze. “Catra… are you purring?”

Catra turned red, “shut up, dummy.”

Adora laughed and ruffled catras hair, “you’re so cute”

“Am not!” Catra pushed Adora away from her and Adora laughed.

“Hey!” She said, and hit Catra in the face with a pillow.

Catra pounced in Adora, knocking them both off the bed. They landed on the ground in a very… compromising position.

Just then, of course, Glimmer teleported in.

“Oh by the way I wanted to let you kno-“

They both looked at her, their faces bright red.

“-oH MY GOD IM SO SORRY” she teleported our immediately.

Catra and Adora looked back at each other, and then they both started laughing. Catra fell on the floor next to Adora.

“Oh my God- Did you see her face?” Catra laughed, tears in her eyes.

Adora nodded.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Adora and Catra were sitting in bed, watching Avatar.

“Come in” Adora called, and Glimmer opened the door.

Catra smirked, “I see you’ve finally learned your lesson and refuse to teleport in here anymore”

Glimmer looked back and forth between the two girls.

“Are you two… you know…”

Catra and Adora immediately turned red.

“Wha- no!”

“No Glimmer-“

Glimmer just laughed, “Okay then, though I still don’t- OH MY GOD IS THAT ZUKO HE LOOKS SO HOT NOW” Glimmer yelled as she saw the TV.

“Pfffff” Catra laughed, and Glimmer glared at her and teleported away.

Catra moves closer to Adora and later her head on the girls shoulder.

“Hopefully, sparkles won’t bother us anymore.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the second half of this chapter while on my break at work, and my co-worker walked in and asked why I was smiling at my phone lmao


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “IHAVEANIDEA” he yelled, and then fell on the floor out of breath.  
> “Woah, slow down Bow” Adora laughed and Glimmer rolled her eyes.  
> Bow looked up at the two girls, his eyes shining.  
> “Best. Friend. Squad. SLEEPOVERRR” he yelled and Glimmer face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write haha, I’m sorry if it’s a bit confusing it’s late and I’m tired-  
> Anyways yeah, welcome to Catra and Adora being gay idiots

Glimmer and Adora were discussing algebra, when bow suddenly sprinted into Glimmers room.

“IHAVEANIDEA” he yelled, and then fell on the floor out of breath.

“Woah, slow down Bow” Adora laughed and Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Bow looked up at the two girls, his eyes shining.

“Best. Friend. Squad. SLEEPOVERRR” he yelled and Glimmer face palmed.

“Bow, we have sleepovers all the time” 

“But.. I mean.. Adora you can invite some of your friends and Glimmer you can invite some of yours?”

Glimmer sighed, “fine, I’ll ask my mom” she teleported away.

She was back thirty seconds later.

“She said yes, honestly probably just because she wants company around.”

“YAY!”

* * *

“Okay everyone listen up,” Adora said as she sat down at the cafeteria table. It was 7:50 in the morning and everyone was already there. “My friend Bow had the miraculous idea to have a sleepover, and you’re all invited, though I know Glimmer already invited you Mermista.”

She was immediately bombarded with questions like;

“Who’s Bow?”

“Where will it be?”

“When is it?”

“Are we going to blow something up?”

“Please don’t tell me Sea Hawk is invited”

“Glimmer is your sister right?”

Adora groaned, “one at a time people! Okay, Bow is me and Glimmers friend, we knew each other from an Academy I used to go to, it will be at me and Glimmers house, it will be tonight, no entrapta, we will not be blowing anything up, that was  _ one time _ , yes Mermista, Sea Hawk is invited, and yes Glimmer is my sister” Adora inhaled and slammed her head on the table. “Anything else?”

Silence.

* * *

“Hey princess, so there may be a bit of a problem.” Catra said as they walked into the art room.

“What is it?”

“My mom.”

Catra sighed. Shadow Weaver will never say yes to a sleepover. Not possible. Might as well try, though?

“I’ll text her, but I’m sure her answer will be no.”

Adora nodded sadly as they sat down, and Catra took out her phone.

**catra:** im sleeping over at my friends house.

**evil witch:** Good. I have company today anyways.

Catra blinked. Since when did Shadow Weaver have  _ company? _

“Um-“ Adora began, “why is your moms contact name “evil witch”?”

Catra sighed, “don’t ask. Anyways, my mom has been very weird lately. She is  _ way  _ less strict than usual.”

Catra usually  _ never  _ refers to Shadow Weaver as “mom”, but for some reason she really didn’t want to tell Adora Shadow Weavers name.

**catra:** ok i will be back sometime tomorrow

Catra put her phone away and smiled at Adora, very excited, “I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

Adoras has dropped. “ _ What?! _ ”

Class soon began, but Catra couldn’t pay attention, as usual, but this time for a reason other than Adora. Not that Adora still wasn’t distracting.

She couldn’t wait to have a sleepover.  _ Ha, I sound like a little kid, _ she admits to herself. But she doesn’t care.

Suddenly, something catches her eye. Kyle and Rogelios chairs seem a  _ lot  _ closer than normal.

* * *

“Okay, everyone’s here.”

They had agreed to meet at Catra and Adoras usual meeting spot, the tree, to walk to Adoras house together. In total, there were 7 people. Adora, Catra, Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Mermista, and Sea Hawk. 

“aDVENTURE” Sea Hawk yelled and Mermista facepalmed. 

“Okay, my house isn’t that far of a walk from here, so just follow me and Catra” Adora said and they started to walk. Of course, one minute in and Sea Hawk was already singing.

“Uuuggghhhh make it stop” 

* * *

They arrived at the house and Glimmer met them outside.

“... yeah I can’t teleport all these people. Everyone, we're walking!” Glimmer said, and opened the doors.

“Adora, your house is  _ huge, _ ” Scorpia said, looking around.

_ Yeah, that was my reaction at first too,  _ thought Catra.

They all walked up the staircase and to Glimmers room. When they arrived, there were two people already inside. Bow, and a short girl with short black hair, who was glaring at all of them.

“Wow.. that… is a lot of people” Bow stated.

The girl with the black hair rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Ugh, I’m Frosta.”

She was greeted by everyone else.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they were all situated. They were in little groups, talking.

Catra looked around the room. Frosta and Mermista seem to get along well. Sea Hawk and Bow would randomly start signing. Scorpia, Perfuma, and Entrapta were talking about some kind of explosion, and Catra was with Adora and Glimmer. Everyone was just kind of doing there own thing. It was almost… calming. Except for the singing part.

“-tra, hey, Catra?” Adora asked, snapping catra out of her trance. 

“Oh, hey Adora” Catra said, “what’s up?”

Adora smiled and held up a few hair ties, “wanna braid my hair?”  
  


Adora looked… well, adorable. Catra had put her hair in two braids, and Adora was wearing a pastel pink hoodie and grey leggings. Very much not her style, but she didn’t seem to care. 

Catra knew she looked like a blushing idiot, but she didn’t care. She just took out her phone and snapped a picture of Adora. Glimmer was in the background laughing.

“Hey!” Adora talked with a smile on her face, “delete it!” She jumped onto Catra and tried to grab the phone, Catra threw it to Glimmer, who teleported onto her bed. 

“Alright everyone!” Glimmer yelled, getting everyone’s attention, “I’m ordering pizza, what kinds should I get?”

A chorus of “cheese” and “pepperoni” were said.

Everyone went back to talking and Glimmer ordered the pizza. 

“Guys,” Catra said loudly, and the attention was on her, “do any of you know who Kyle and Rogelio are?” Scorpia and Entrapta nodded and Catra beckoned them over.

“What is it?” Scorpia asked as she sat down. Entrapta walked over on her hair and then sat next to Scorpia.

“Do you think those two, are, you know, a thing?”

Adoras eyes widened, “oh my God Catra I think you’re right!”

Scorpia laughed, “did you just now figure that out? I mean, it was pretty obvious”

Catra rolled her eyes.

They went on talking about Kyle and Rogelio, until Glimmer suddenly yelled, “PIZZAS HERE!” And teleported away. She came back a few seconds later, laughing.

“You should have seen his face! He literally dropped the pizzas and ran!” 

The room burst into laughter.

Glimmer opened the boxes and the teenagers crowded around them, grabbing their dinner.

They ate and chatted, until Bow suddenly yelled “Let’s play a game!”

“What is this, a middle school sleepover?” Mermista deadpanned.

Frosta and Glimmer glared at her.

“Come on! Everyone sit in a circle!”

Everyone formed a circle, though Catra sat on Adoras lap.

“Okay, what game are we playing?” Glimmer asked.

“How about spin the bottle?” Bow suggested.

“NO.” Catra, Mermista, and Glimmer all yelled. Adora looked at Catra confused.

“Umm okay,” Bow said, “truth or dare?”

“I don’t think so.” Scorpia intervened, “the last time we played that, it ended with Entraptas house being blown up.”

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

“Ooookay…” Bow looked sad. “Never have I ever?”

A few people shrugged and a few people nodded.

“Never have I ever it is!”

Catra sighed and leaned back against Adora, her ears twitching. This was going to be boring.

“... how do you play that?” Frosta asked, confused.

“Well, one person says, “never have I ever..” and then something after that, like “never have I ever broke a promise”, and if you have, you put a finger up. Once all 10 fingers are up, you lose.”

Frosta nodded.

“Okay,” Bow said, “ill start. Never have I ever been in love.”

“ _ Really?”  _ Mermista complained, “straight to the lovey dovey questions?”

Catra froze, not knowing what to do. Was she in love…? Was she in love with Adora? Catra held up her pointer finger, her face red. And then immediately regretted it.

“Ooohhh” Adora said from behind her, smirking. “Catras in looooove”

Catra backhanded Adora, “you put a finger up too, idiot”

Adora rolled her eyes and Catra turned back around, and looked around the room. The ones with a finger up were Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Perfuma, Sea Hawk, and of course her and Adora.  _ Wow, more people than I thought. _

Since Glimmer was to Bows right, she went next. 

“Never have I ever… snuck out.” There were a few shrugs, and Glimmer, Adora, Bow and Catra all put up another finger.

Frosta was next.

“This game is so stupid. Never have I ever blown up a house.”

Scorpia groaned, “this was  _ obviously  _ directed at us”

Scorpia, Entrapta, and Catra each held up another finger.

Mermista groaned, “you guys are soooo boring. Never have I ever liked someone of the same gender.”

Catra froze. Technically, she didn’t  _ have  _ to put another finger up. But… she did anyways.

“wAIT CATRA YOURE GAY?!” Adora yelled in surprise.

“ADORA!” Catra yelled back and glared at her.

“See?” Mermista said, “Entertainment. Oh also come look at this picture I have of Catra and Adora”

“MERMISTA NO” Catra yelled and dove towards the blue haired girl, trying to grab her phone. She failed.

“AAAAWWWWW!” Bow said as he saw the picture of Catra and Adora cuddling. Blushing, Catra stomped back to Adora and flipped Mermista off. 

She huffed and sat back down onto Adoras lap, pouting.

“My tuuurnnnn!” Sea Hawk sang, “Never have I ever set a ship on fire!” He proudly raised another finger, and not surprisingly, Entrapta did too.

Mermista groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, it’s my turn!” Perfuma said, “Never have I ever had any sort of romantic attraction to someone in this room.”

Catra froze, as did a lot of other people. Her hand shook. It would be  _ very  _ obvious who she liked…

_ Fuck it. _

Catra lifted her fourth finger. As she looked around she realized that literally everyone had lifted another finger except for Entrapta and Frosta.

“Bleh. Teenagers.”

Adora then realized.  _ Adora  _ had lifted another finger.  _ Who in the hell in here did she like? _

“Hey, Catra” Adora whispered in her ear.

Catra froze, and the hairs on her neck bristled.

“Who is it that you like?”

Catra turned away from Adora and scowled.

“How about you tell me first” she grumbled.

Catra looked around. Scorpia and Perfuma were talking, both of their faces red. Glimmer looked like she was explaining something to bow. Sea Hawk was pestering Mermista and Frosta went over to talk to Entrapta, probably about the whole blowing up a house thing.

Adora rested her chin on Catras shoulder but Catra just grumbled and stood up, walking away. Adora fell backwards.

“Hey! Catra come back!”

Catra turned around and smirked, “calm down,  _ princess _ , I’m just going to talk to Sparkles.”

“Oh. Okay.” Adora walked away looking sad.

Catra walked up to Glimmer and grabbed her wrist, dragging her outside of the room. 

“Hey!! What the hell, Catra?!”

They exited the room and Catra shut the door behind her.

“Sorry for dragging you out here, but I have a question.”

Glimmer blinked, confused. “Uhhh… sure? What is it?”

Catra looked to the side, blushing.

“Do you know who Adora likes?” She grumbled.

“... what?”

“She won’t tell me. Now will you answer?”

“Catra… the question was “have you  _ ever  _ had any romantic affection to anyone in the room”. She could’ve liked someone in there a while ago.”

“Yeah, i  _ know _ , but the only people who’s known Adora for longer than a few weeks are  _ you  _ and  _ bow _ .”

“...oh”

“Wait, did  _ she  _ like  _ you?!”  _ Catra backed away angrily.

Glimmer froze for a second, and then…

“Pffffff” 

“Whats. So. Funny.” Catra was practically fuming.

“First of all- you sound like- a middle schooler- and second- Youre- jealous- aren’t you-“ she laughed, gasping for air.

“ _ What?!  _ No!” Catra shrieked.

Glimmer was still laughing, “You have feeling for Adora and are jealous of me because you thought she liked me!”

Catras face heated up, “THATS NOT TRUE!!!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “ _ sure.  _ And that one time you asked if Adora liked Bow?”

Catra had no response.

“URGH!” She stomped inside and slammed the door in Glimmers face, who just shrugged and teleported back to Bow, only to be dragged away by Adora. “UUUUGGGGGHHHH” she groaned.

Glimmer was sick and tired of being (literally) dragged around by her friends.

“What did Catra say?! Did she confess to you or something?!” Adora yelled right after they got into the hallway.

“Oh. my. God.  **FOR ONCE WILL YOU TWO STOP INVOLVING ME IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS?** ” She teleported to Bow, grabbed him, and teleported somewhere else.

* * *

“UGH” she groaned and paced across balcony. 

“I can’t believe we are friends with these idiots! I mean they are so  _ obviously  _ in love, but they just can’t fucking see it! AND WHY DO BOTH OF THEM THINK THE OTHER ONE LIKES ME?!”

Bow put his hands on Glimmers shoulders, “Woah, calm down, tell me what happened”

“What  _ happened _ is that our two best friends are gay idiots.” Glimmer said through clenched teeth. “First of all, they both  _ literally dragged  _ me away from you, then Catra thought Adora liked me and started yelling at me, and then  _ Adora  _ dragged me away and asked if  _ Catra confessed  _ to me! I mean, what the hell!”

They were both silent for a minute, and then Bow started to laugh.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry that’s just too funny-“

“UGHHH”

Glimmer sighed and sat down against the edge of the balcony, and Bow sat next to her.

After being in silence for a while, Bow said, “while we're on this subject… who here  _ is  _ it that you have or had feelings for?”

Glimmer stayed silent for a while, her face red. Finally, she responded. “...you.”

* * *

Adora and Catra sat on opposite sides of Glimmers room, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Adora glared at the floor and Catra glared at the wall.

The other teenagers were starting to notice something was up, and looked between them two with worry.

Suddenly, Glimmer burst through the door, with a smiling Bow in hand. “I am in fact,  _ not  _ dating Adora or Catra, I’m dating  _ Bow. _ ” The room was silent for a second, and then almost everyone cheered. Except for Frosta.

“Now,” Glimmer sighed, “can I  _ please  _ talk to Adora and Catra?”

Adora and Catra looked at the ground guiltily and followed Glimmer into the hallway.

“You two- oh my God. You two are a mess” Glimmer began, “no, I do not have feelings for either of you, and no, none of you had feelings for me, that I know of anyways. Adora is my sister, and Catra, you call me Sparkles I would never date you. So would you  _ please _ both stop getting so jealous, and next time, don’t take a stupid game so seriously, now apologize to each other, and apologize to  _ me  _ for dragging me outside and yelling at me.”

The two girls blinked, looked at each other, then back at Glimmer.

“Sorry Glimmer…” they both said, and then Catra looked at Adora and sighed.  _ I guess it was stupid to assume she liked Glimmer, _ she thought.

“I’m sorry Adora for getting mad over something stupid”

Adora sighed, “I’m sorry too”

Glimmer smiled and nodded, her work here was done.

* * *

Catra laid next to Adora as a movie played in the background. Neither of them were paying attention to it. Adora had taken her braids out, and Catra was now playing with her hair, and twirling it in her fingers.

They had all made piles of blankets and pillows to sleep on.

Suddenly, Adora pulled Catra closer.

Catra smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep


	9. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra froze, as did Adora.  
> “Is this…” Catra began.  
> “Yeah,” Adora sighed, “this is that forest. I haven’t been here since… that day.”  
> “Oh.”

Adora woke up to see Catra curled up against her. She had her arm draped across Catras upper back, and Catras forehead was parallel to her chin. Adora smiled, blushing. After a minute, she shook Catra awake.

Catra groaned, “5 more minutes,” she grumbled into her pillow.

“Come _on_ Catra, Im hungry!” Adora complained.

Catra groaned again and turned so she faced the wall. 

Adora sighed and stood up, “fine then, I guess I’ll eat all the pancakes myself”

Catra immediately sat up and looked at her, her eyes shining.

“You didn’t tell me there’s _pancakes_!” She complained and grabbed onto Adoras hand before she could walk away. Adoras face reddened as she did so.

Adora sighed and then turned to look at the rest of the room. She took a deep breath and then yelled, “WAKEY WAKEY I WANT PANCAKES”

Glimmer shrieked as she fell off her bed, and then teleported to the ground before she hit it. A pillow hit Adora in the face, presumably thrown by frosta. 

“What the hell, _Adora_?!” Glimmer yelled as she stomped up to Adora.

“...what? I’m hungry”

* * *

Glimmer had asked the chef to make pancakes and was now dragging Frosta out of bed. “Frosta, get _up_ , breakfast will be ready soon.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Frosta grumbled. 

Soon enough, they were all sitting around the table, eating pancakes. Except for Frosta, who was asleep again with her head laid on the table. 

Adora then nudged Catra and nodded towards the door. Catra blinked in confusion and followed Adora as she stood up and walked towards the door.

“What is it?”

Adora smiled, “Can I take you somewhere? There’s a place I want to show you”

Catra smirked, “on one condition.” She reached behind Adoras head and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She then ran her fingers through Adoras hair, and Adora looked like a tomato.

“I don’t know why you always keep your hair in that stupid ponytail, it looks _much_ better like this.”

Apparently it was possible for Adora to turn even more red. 

“Eheheheh” Adora laughed awkwardly and looked away.

 _What the fuck are you_ doing _Catra?! Ugh! I’m such an idiot._ She scolded herself, then put her hair up into a ponytail with Adoras hair tie.

Adora let Glimmer know that they were leaving, and then practically dragged Catra out the doors.

* * *

“Woah, Adora! Slow down!” Catra laughed as Adora ran through the streets with Catra in hand.

After a few minutes of running, they arrived at a bunch of trees.

Catra froze, as did Adora.

“Is this…” Catra began.

“Yeah,” Adora sighed, “this is _that_ forest. I haven’t been here since… that day.”

“Oh.”

Catra looked at Adora, whose face was contorted with worry, and fear.

“Hey, we don’t have to go wherever you wanted to show me, it’s okay” Catra reassured her, but Adora shook her head.

“No, I want to.”

Adora took a deep breath, and stepped into the woods. Catra held on tightly to her hand. 

“It’s this way, follow me.”

Adora stepped over a large branch, but of course, Catra tripped over it.

“Woah!” Adora yelled and caught Catra before she hit the ground. “What’s up with you? Usually _I’m_ the one that’s tripping over things,” Adora laughed.

“Whatever, _princess_ ” Catra pushed Adora away and Adora laughed.

“Oh _shut_ up, _kitty_!” Adora yelled and Catra glared at her.

“Oh, _you_ are going to _pay_.” 

Adora took this as a signal to run. And run she did, because Catra was now chasing her. 

But Adora had the advantage here, because she knew these woods. Soon, they ran into a clearing. A field with yellow and pink flowers scattered around it. Catra took this as her chance, and caught up to Adora, pouncing on her. The action caused them to roll across the grass, leaving them both laying next to each other, laughing. 

Adora rolled over to face Catra. “You’re an idiot, you know?”

Catra turned to face Adora and say some snarky remark, but instead, her breath hitched. Adoras face was inches away from hers. The sunlight fell on Adoras hair, making it look almost golden. And her eyes.. they looked like the ocean. _She’s so damn beautiful._

Adora made eye contact with Catra, and then her gaze shifted to her lips, then back up to her eyes. She seemed to be getting closer. And Catra seemed to be getting closer to her too. Adoras eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly, Catra panicked. Her face reddened and she turned around, picked a pink flower, then turned turned back to Adora and held it up, “flower?”

Adora was still for a moment, and then burst out into laughter, her face red.

“You’re such a dork, Catra.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Catra grumbled, and then put the flower behind Adoras ear.

Adora hopped up to her feet, and held out her hand for Catra. Catra grabbed it, and Adora let her through the field and trees. They’re walk was mostly in silence, which gave catra time to think.

* * *

 _Oh. My. God. I could’ve kissed Adora! No, I_ almost _kissed Adora- IM SUCH AN IDIOT. If only I hadn’t panicked! Things might be so awkward now…_

“Um… Catra… are you okay? You look kinda… angry”

Catra blinked, and looked up at Adora. “O-oh, yeah, I-I’m okay haha…” she said awkwardly. _I knew it._

“Well… we’re here” Adora said, and stopped walking. Catra stopped too, and looked up. There was just vines.

“Um… where’s here?”

Adora smiled and parted the vines. 

Catra gasped. It was beautiful. There was a pond, sort of, it had a creek running from it. The back “wall” was rocks covered with moss, and there was a mini waterfall going down to the “pond”. The area was surrounded by trees that created a canopy over the area, and one of the branches stretched out over the pond.

“Adora… it’s…” Catra looked at Adora, who was looking at her, smiling.

“Beautiful, right? Follow me” Adora hopped over some rocks, and climbed up a tree and onto the branch. Catra followed.

They climbed across the branch to reach the middle. The waterfall was so close that they could touch it, and that’s just what Catra did.

She laughed happily, “Adora, I… thank you for showing me this place” she looked at the blonde girl and smiled.

Adora nodded, “yeah, well.. no one knows about this place but you and me, I haven’t even taken Glimmer and Bow here.”

Catra laughed, “and what makes me so special?”

Adora froze, turning a bit red, and sighed.

“Look, I… I’m sorry about earlier, in the field, I just assumed…”

Catra blushed and looked to the side, “it’s okay, I’m not complaining” she mumbled.

She looked back to Adora, to see her eyes look both confused and hopeful.

“Why… why did you turn away?” Adora asked awkwardly.

“I just… I panicked, okay? I didn’t know what to do and I just- I didn’t expect to be kissed by the girl that I’m totally in love with and- oh. Shit.” Catra turned very, very red. 

“You… love me?”

“U-um- I- Um- I’m sorry I just made things so awkward forget I ever said anythi-“

Adora cut Catra off with a kiss. Catra gasped in surprise, and then closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Adora broke away, smiling. “I love you too.”

Catra felt like her heart was about to burst. She giggled, her face red. 

“So.. um..” Adora began, “uhh.. wanna go out with me?” She asked awkwardly. Catra laughed and playfully pushed Adora, “of course I do, _dummy_ ”

* * *

Adora and Catra walked back a while later, hand in hand, faces red and giggling like idiots. 

They entered Glimmers room, and all eyes were on them. The room was silent for a minute, and then Glimmer yelled, “MERMISTA, YOU OWE ME $20! Oh also, Adora, I TOLD YOU SO!”

“Uuuuggggghhhhh”

Adora blinked in confusion and Catra glared at the two girls.

“Did you two _seriously_ bet on how long it would take us two to start dating?”

“Wait you’re DATING?” Scorpia yelled and Catra facepalmed.

* * *

Catra sighed as she looked out the window. It was dark now, and she knew she had to go home soon.

“Want me to walk you home?” Adora said and put a hand on Catras shoulder. 

Catra nodded and smiled. Adora grabbed Catras hand and they walked out the door.

* * *

 _I can’t believe we’re actually dating now_ , Adora thought, smiling. She had brought Catra to her favorite spot to confess to her, but she didn’t imagine it’d go so well. 

She held onto Catras hand, and smiled. Soon, they arrived at a small one-story house. Catra sighed and turned around to face Adora.

“Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye?”

Adora frowned, “can I meet your mom, though?”

Catra immediately winced and shook her head, “trust me, you wouldn’t want to.”

Adora sighed, “okay, got it.” She kissed Catra and waved, then turned around to walk home.

“CATRA.”

Adora froze as she heard that voice. _No… it couldn’t be._

But she knew that voice. She knew who was behind her.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re _doing?_ I never sa-“

“Shadow Weaver?” Adora asked, her voice trembling. She turned around to face her former foster mother.

“ _Adora?”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for making the ending terrible


	10. Shadow Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... She walked me home. She walked me home and kissed me goodbye. But, I shouldn’t have let her do that. My foster mom.. she saw us. She came out and yelled at me, which I wouldn’t care about, but Adora just froze. She was trembling. And… they… they knew each other. They knew each other’s names. And then Adora… she… she just ran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was hard to write. Also, trigger warning: flashback, panic attack, abuse?  
> Also I don’t really know how concussions, got hospitals, work, so I apologize-

Catra looked back and forth between Adora and Shadow Weaver. Adora looked terrified, and was trembling. Shadow Weaver just stood still, and Catra couldn’t see her expression because of her mask.

“Do you two… know each other?” Catra asked hesitantly.

Adora blinked, took a few steps back, and then turned around and ran away.

Catra turned to follow, but Shadow Weaver grabbed her arm.

“And just what do  _ you _ think you’re  _ doing _ ” she said, towering over Catra. Catra hissed and yanked her hand free. 

“I’m following Adora.”

She ran away before Shadow Weaver could catch hold of her again.

But it was too late. Adora was gone. Nowhere to be seen. 

She ran to Glimmers house as fast as she could.

_ Adora looked terrified,  _ Catra thought, tears blurring her vision,  _ just what did shadow Weaver do to her? _

Catra gasped for air as she reached their doorway, and knocked until Glimmer appeared.

She looked like she was about to yell at Catra, but then froze when she saw her face.

“What.. what happened?”

“Is Adora here?” Catra gasped, unable to speak properly.

“No.. what happened?”

“Teleport us to the forest,  _ now _ ”

Glimmer did so without protest. Catra ran through the dark forest with Glimmer in pursuit. She sprinted through the field, which used to be covered in flowers. 

She ran further until she reached the wall of vines. 

“Stay here?” She said weakly to Glimmer. She nodded and Catra walked through the vines.

“Adora..? Are you here?”

The only response she got was a croak from a frog.

Catra fell to her knees, and sobbed.

* * *

Glimmer teleported them both back to the mansion, and Catra was now sitting in Adoras bed, her face hidden in her knees. Bow hadn’t gone home yet, and him and Glimmer sat next to her, comforting her and waiting for an explanation.

“Catra.. I know this is hard for you but can you  _ please  _ tell us what happened?”

Catra sniffed in response.

“... did she break up with you?” Bow asked sadly. That got Catra up. 

She jerked her head up and glared at Bow, “Hell no! She did nothing of that sort!” She snapped.

“Then  _ what happened? _ We’re worried too!”

Catra sighed, and was silent for a bit. “... She walked me home. She walked me home and kissed me goodbye. But, I shouldn’t have let her do that. My foster mom.. she saw us. She came out and yelled at me, which I wouldn’t care about, but Adora just froze. She was  _ trembling _ . And… they… they  _ knew  _ each other. They knew each other’s  _ names _ . And then Adora… she… she just ran.”

Glimmer and bow were silent for a while, and then Glimmer asked, “what… what is your foster mothers name?”

Catra sighed, “Shadow Weaver.”

Both Glimmer and Bow gasped, eyes wide, and they glanced at each other with worrying looks. 

“What? What is it?” Catra asked harshly.

Glimmer looked at Catra, and said in a quiet voice, “Adora vaguely spoke of Shadow Weaver, only once before. She seemed to be having a flashback, and we asked her what happened. She told us of her first foster family, who took her in and raised her when she was just a child. Though I wouldn’t really call it a family… it was just shadow Weaver. And, by the way she spoke of her, I could tell she was a very terrible person. She wouldn’t tell us what happened though.”

Catra looked at the ground, and frowned. Now she understood.

She hesitated, “... do you know where Adora would be?”

Glimmer shook her head, and hugged Catra. This was the only time Catra would ever be okay with this.

* * *

Adora couldn’t breathe. She felt bad for leaving, but she just  _ had  _ to. She was shaking as she made her way through the forest. This reminded her too much of  _ that  _ night. She collapsed on the ground, and curled up into a ball, crying.

_ “Leave me alone!” Adora shrieked at the woman that towered above her, “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” _

_ Shadow Weaver laughed, “Adora, dear, this is what makes you strong.” _

_ Adora looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. _

“NO! I DONT WANT TO BE STRONG!” She screamed, covering her ears. The memories flashed behind her closed eyes. She just wanted it to  _ stop _ .

She looked up at the tree in front of her, and without thinking, she banged her head against it. She was immediately knocked out.

* * *

The first thing Adora saw was white. She blinked, and her eyes adjusted to the light. She heard the faint sound of beeping and looked around to see she was in a blue cot, and there was a lot of machinery next to her.  _ I’m in a hospital room _ . She quickly sat up, then immediately regretted it as her head immediately had a throbbing pain. She cried out in pain and her hand went to her forehead. She felt a bandage there. 

Lance, who was holding a book, looked up from the chair he was sitting in, and smiled, “you’re awake.”

“What am I doing here?” She managed to croak out.

“Me and George heard screaming in the woods, and found you passed out on the ground.” Lance answered.

Her hand went back to her head and she winced, “my head hurts”Adora groaned and leaned back.

“Yeah, it looks like you hit it pretty hard. You have a concussion.”

Adora then suddenly gasped and looked up at him, “no one else knows I’m here, right?”

Lance shook his head, “no, we figured you wouldn’t want to tell anyone, since you didn’t last time either, but keep in mind that they’re probably worried sick,” 

Adora blinked in acknowledgement.

“So, could you tell me what happened?” Lance asked Adora.

Adora sat in silence for a second and then sighed. “I saw someone… she triggered a flashback I guess… I’m sorry I… i just don’t want anyone to see me like this… and I don’t want to explain things to Ca- ow!” She put her hand to her head again, wincing.

“Are you okay?” Lance frowned and put his book in his bag.

“My head hurts…” she grumbled.

“Yeah, that’s to be expected. And, I know it’s probably really scary to explain things like this, but think of how Catra feels right now. She has no idea where you are.”

Adora nodded sadly, then gasped, “how long have I been here?”

Well, you’ve been passed out for 14 hours, it’s 12 pm on Sunday.

Catra sighed in relief and later back down.

“Oh,” Lance realized, “we have to call the nurse”

He grabbed some sort of remote and pressed a button.

A few seconds later, a brown-haired nurse walked in and smiled when she saw Adora was awake. 

“Good, you’re awake. You got hit in the head pretty hard, and we’ve determined you have a concussion. We recommend you stay here overnight, you may be very dizzy and in pain. The brain heals with rest.”

Adora nodded, looking tired. The nurse talked with Lance for a bit, and then left.

Adora looked up at lance, and sighed, “do you have my phone?”

He nodded and handed it to her. Her hands shaking, she scrolled through her contacts, to find “Kitty❤️”. Her finger hovered over the call button, and finally, she pressed it.

Catra answered almost immediately, “Adora! Are you okay?!”

Adora sighed, and then said, “no, not really”

Catra sniffed, “what happened? Where are you?”

“I’ll explain later… and I’m in the hospital.”

“ _ What? _ ”

* * *

Less than a minute later, Catra was teleported there with Glimmer. Catra immediately ran over to Adoraand hugged her, crying.

“I was so worried, Adora, I-“

Adora hugged her back, crying, “I’m so, so sorry…” 

They stayed like that for a while, and Glimmer teleported away to get Bow.

Lance walked to go get something to eat.

Catra sat on the side of Adoras bed, holding on to her hand.

“Adora… what happened?”

Adora sighed and looked up at Catra, “I… i- I don’t… I’m sorry… I’m scared… I don’t want to explain just yet, but… I will tell you that I have a concussion…”

Catra sighed and hugged Adora again, “it’s okay, I understand.”

“You… do?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Catra refused to leave Adoras side for the rest of the time she was there. She ended up leaving at 6 instead of staying another night. Catra still stayed with Adora. She even stayed home from school to stay with Adora. They spent the day watching TV and sleeping.

It was 5 pm when Catras phone dinged. Adora was snoring, as she had been for the past hour. Adora turned on her phone to see a message.

**evil witch:** Where are you, and when will you be home?

Catra groaned and replied.

**catra:** why do you care? ill be home whenever adora is better.

**evil witch:** You’re grounded.

**catra:** idc.

She sighed and put her phone away. Adora blinked open her eyes and looked at catra, “whas wrong?” She asked groggily.

Catra smiled, “nothing, princess,” she kissed Adoras forehead, “now go back to sleep.”

“Mhmm” Adora mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Adora and Catra returned to school, and they were bombarded with questions. Even from Kyle.

Catra would meet Adora and walk her to her classes to make sure she didn’t suddenly get dizzy. At least, that was her excuse.

Kyle and Rogelio came up to them during lunch and Kyle asked if they could sit with them. It was probably just to hear the story of what happened (which wouldn’t be being told) but they said yes anyways.

Of course, Kyle and Rogelio instantly realized their mistake. Catra smirked at them, and leaned forward, “so, you two- OW!”

Adora elbowed her.

“Oops! Sorry!” Adora laughed and Catra pouted.

“Seriously though,” Scorpia began, “Are you two, like, dating?”

Kyle turned red and Rogelio just looked confused. The pair were silent for the rest of the lunch period.

Adora and Catra were asked what happened, And Adora decided to lie and say she fell from a tree and hit her head, and that Catra had been taking care of her.

* * *

Adora and Catra walked home from school together, holding hands and chatting. Adora sighed as they reached the mansion, “you have to go, don’t you.”

Catra groaned, “yep, also I should warn you that I’m going to be grounded for a looong time.”

Adora nodded sadly, and then kissed Catra goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, kitty”

“You too, princess”

* * *

Catra soon arrived at her house. She was dreading seeing Shadow Weaver. She had been gone for 5 days now, not counting Friday, and was probably going to be grounded for ages. 

She walked up to the doorstep, opened the door, and gasped. The house was a wreck. The lights were off, and there were things scattered all over the floor. Most of them being photographs. Catra picked one up and gasped. It was Adora, but 10 years younger. 

“I see you’re back” Shadow Weaver growled from the kitchen. Catra hissed in surprise and dropped the picture she was holding.

“I suppose you want an explanation?” Shadow Weaver asked as she picked up some of the pictures.

“No, Shadow Weaver, I don’t. Just tell me how long I’m grounded for.” 

Shadow Weaver sighed and glared at Catra, “one month.”

Catra blinked in surprise,  _ one month? That is three months less than usual. _

“And that means no going anywhere after school, come  _ straight _ home.” 

Catra nodded and walked up to her room, closing the door to her room.

_ What the hell? _


	11. Salineas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take that as a yes. Where should we go?”   
> Catras ears immediately perked up as she had an idea, “there’s this one really good seafood restaurant in Salineas, Clam Shell? Have you heard if it?”  
> Adoras eyes lit up, “I love that place! I think Mermista works there!”  
> Glimmer looked over and groaned, “fine. I’ll teleport us there. Also, who the hell dropped the remote in water.”  
> Adora and Bow looked at each other in panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I wanted to say, I’m so sorry that this took so long for me to upload! I’ve been super busy the past few days :(  
> Also, I should have said this earlier, but thanks for all the kudos and comments!!  
> I don’t know how often I will be able to upload, but I will at least once a week!

No matter what she did, the nightmares wouldn’t stop. She would always end up waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Catra was the only person that was able to stop these nightmares, and now, she wasn’t here.

It had been years since she had nightmares this vivid. She needed to see Catra, or at least talk to her.

She picked up her phone to look at the time, it was 1:26 am. She had just woken up from yet another nightmare. It had been 3 days of these continuous nightmares, it was Friday now.  _ Is Catra even awake?  _ She sighed as she went to text her girlfriend.

**Adora:** Hey Catra, you awake?

She got a response a few seconds later.

**Kitty❤️:** yea, whats up?

**Adora:** Can’t sleep. I’m very tempted to wake Glimmer up and get her to teleport you here.

**Kitty❤️:** r u serious she would kill u

**Adora:** True.

Adora stared at her phone for a second before sighing, and typing,

**Adora:** I miss you :(

**Kitty❤️:** im going to see u in like 6 hrs lmao

**Adora:** Yeah, I know, but still…

**Kitty❤️:** wanna ft?

And so they stayed up the rest of the night on a call. Neither of them got any sleep. 

* * *

Though Shadow Weaver was strict, they still found ways to get around her rules. Once they explained the situation to Ms. Casta (who seemed to have some sort of bad history with Shadow Weaver), she e-mailed Shadow Weaver that Catra would be staying after school for art every day.

Catra had sometimes hung out at Adoras house, sometimes just wandering the halls of the school. They didn’t have long, but it was still something.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest month ever, Catra was finally ungrounded.

Of course, Bow immediately insisted that they have a “best friends squad sleepover,” and they had all agreed. 

* * *

“So, can we actually go and eat somewhere this time? I’m sick and tired of ordering pizza” Adora complained.

They decided to sleep in Adoras room this time, and Glimmer was trying to fix the what seemed to be broken remote, while bow was studying for an upcoming test. Catra was leaned up against Adora and playing with her hair.

Glimmer grumbled and went back to fixing the remote. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Where should we go?” 

Catras ears immediately perked up as she had an idea, “there’s this one really good seafood restaurant in Salineas, Clam Shell? Have you heard if it?”

Adoras eyes lit up, “I love that place! I think Mermista works there!”

Glimmer looked over and groaned, “fine. I’ll teleport us there. Also, who the hell dropped the remote in water.”

Adora and Bow looked at each other in panic.

* * *

“Table for 4, please.” Glimmer said grumpily as she approached Mermista.

“Oh. Hey Shimmer. Follow me.”

“Why can’t  _ anyone  _ get my  _ name  _ right?!” Glimmer whispered to herself.

They approached a booth, and Glimmer and bow sat down on one side, Catra and Adoranok the other.

Mermista passed out the menus, and then sighed, “the waitress you’re going to have is a real bitch, just a warning.” She then walked away, leaving the group clueless.

“Ummm okay,” Adora says, confused. They all take a look at their menus and discussed what they would be getting. A minute later, a girl walked up to their table carrying a notepad. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a braid, and her face was covered in freckles.

“Hello, I will be you’re waitress for today.” She said with no tone in her voice, and grabbed the pencil that was behind her ear, “what drinks can I get for y-“ she froze. Catra blinked in confusion, only to feel Adora grab hold of her hand a second later, she turned around, and saw that Adora had an expression of shock on her face.

“We’re leaving.” Adora said quietly, but angrily.

“What?” Asked Glimmer, “why?”

“We’re. Leaving.” She said through clenched teeth. Catra stood up and led Adora out of the booth. Catra looked over at Glimmer and Bow, who were confused as ever, and raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to the door. They got the point. They quickly rushed to the door, leaving the waitress just standing there.

They made it outside, and Adora practically dragged Catra over to the Pier. 

“A-Adora? What happened?” Catra asked, worried.

Adora sighed and looked at catra, grabbing hold of both her hands.

“Remember that friend I told you about? That was her. That was Natalie.”

Catras eyes widened in shock, “... _ what? _ ”

“Catra please don’t start anythi-“

But it was too late, because Catra was already sprinting back towards the restaurant.

Catra ran inside, panting. She walked up to the stand where Mermista was.

“Where’s Natalie.” She growled and Mermista groaned.

“Usually, I wouldn’t tell you, but I’m in need of some entertainment tonight, so,” she pointed to the back left of the restaurant.

Catra walked up to the girl with a furious look on her face, and stopped behind her. She tapped Natalie’s left shoulder twice, and she turned around, only to have a punch thrown at her face.

Natalie shrieked as she was thrown back into the table from the force of Catras punch. 

“ _ THAT  _ is for being a homophobic bitch.”

She threw another another punch, “And  _ THAT  _ is for HURTING MY  _ GIRLFRIEND. _ ”

Tears welled in Natalie's eyes and Catra glared at the girl. The people that were sitting at the table she was serving looked at her, shocked.

Catra looked up and froze.

A very displeased looking person stood, arms crossed, and tapping their foot. She saw a tag on them that said “Manager”.  _ Shit. _

The Manager sighed dramatically, “Usually, I would have you banned, but we  _ all  _ hated that girl anyways,” they said, pointing to Natalie.

They then stuck out their hand towards Catra, “Nice to meet you, my name is Double Trouble.”

Catra took their hand and shook it uncertainly, “I’m… Catra?”

They laughed, “Very nice to meet you,  _ Catra.  _ Oh, thanks by the way. Also,” He turned to Natalie, who was sitting against one of the booths, “you’re fired.”

Natalie looked up at Double Trouble in shock, “ _ what?!  _ She was the one who started the fight!” She shrieked. 

“ _ Oh,  _ but she had to have a  _ reason _ , didn’t she? _ Fired _ .”

Catra walked to the front of the restaurant to see the rest of the best friends squad glaring at her, and Mermista laughing.

“ _ Really _ , Catra?” Adora said disapprovingly.

“What? She deserved it.”

Adora had no response.

They got another table and ended up eating there anyway.

* * *

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m _exhausted.”_ Glimmer said as she collapsed on Adoras bed, though Adora immediately shoved her off.

“I’m sleeping on my bed. You, however, are sleeping on the  _ floor. _ ”

Glimmer groaned and teleported away to go find some blankets. Bow was fixing the remote, “now that I’m done studying, I can actually fix this” he had said.

Catra hopped on to the bed and sat next to Adora.

“Hey, Adora.” She purred and Adora giggled, pulling her into a kiss.

Just then, Glimmer teleported back, her hands full with blankets and pillows. She threw a pillow at Adora and Catra, hitting them in their faces.

Catra shrieked and fell backwards, and Adora threw the pillow back at Glimmer, but she had terrible aim so it hit Bow in the head instead. 

“HEY!” He yelled and glared at Adora.

“How come  _ she  _ gets to be on the bed and not  _ me?! _ ” Glimmer yelled.

“‘Cause she’s my girlfriend!”

Glimmer groaned and fell on the floor in defeat.

* * *

“You’re telling me you’ve NEVER seen FROZEN?!” Adora yelled, and Glimmer and Bow shook their heads.

“That’s it. We’re renting that movie.” Adora says and grabs the remote.

* * *

Thirty minutes in and Glimmer and Bow were intrigued.

“He’s hot.” Glimmer said as Hans came on screen. Adora rolled her eyes and Catra smirked, knowing that they would have another “Jet Situation”

“Hey, you have a boyfriend you know” Bow nudged her, laughing.

“Yeah yeah” she said, also laughing, and nudged him back.

* * *

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Glimmer screamed at the TV. Adora sighed, Catra facepalmed, and Bow looked very concerned.

“I can’t believe he- he- I HATE YOU HANS!” Glimmer cried as she yelled at the tv.

“Honestly, what did you  _ expect? _ ” Catra murmured.

* * *

Adora and Catra sat in bed, well, Adora sat in bed and Catra lay in her lap. 

Adora was running her fingers through Catras hair, and Catra was purring softly.

Glimmer and bow were already asleep on a pile of blankets next to the bed.

Adora sighed, and Catra blinked her eyes open, looking up at her.

“I… I want to tell you what happened… with Shadow Weaver.” Adora said softly.

Catra immediately sat up and grabbed Adoras hand, “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

Adora sighed, “No… I do have to. I owe you this much, at least. After all, you’re living with her, and I know how much I scared you when.. that happened”

Catra nodded and squeezed Adoras hand, “okay.” She whispered.

Adora took a deep, shaky breath. 

“She… she was my first mother. Though, I don’t think I should even call her that. She took me in when I was an infant. I don’t know where I came from, she never told me. It was… good, at first. She was actually a lot like a mom. She taught me how to tie my shoes, how to read… but then, everything changed. Something happened, and I don’t know what, but suddenly, she was never happy. She was… furious. Not just at me, but at everything. But… I would have preferred her like that, over what she had been next. Soon, she decided to start training me. She said it was to “make me stronger”. She taught me fighting techniques, and she… she would scream at me, if I didn’t do them exactly right. She made me feel… worthless. Th- then s-“ Adora gasped and let out a sob. 

Catra immediately hugged her, “you don’t have to continue.”

Adora pulled away, “n-no, I will. She… she gave me a knife. Th-there was.. this cat… she seemed annoyed by it, so she told me to k-kill it-“ Adora choked on another sob, “I didn’t want to I really didn’t, but.. she held the cat down, and was screaming at me.. she wouldn’t  _ stop _ . It was so loud.. so… I s-stabbed the cat. There was blood.. everywhere… she said it was to make me “strong”... but that wasn’t the worst of it. One of my friends… from school… she had magic. She was a sorceress. S-she… she was over at my house, showing me a spell she learned, a-and… Shadow Weaver walked in… she started  _ screaming  _ at us… she told me, “no sorceress is allowed to be in my presence,” and.. she t-told me to.. to hurt her… and if I didn’t… she would get rid of me because I wasn’t s-strong enough… so I left… and I never saw her again.”

Catra stayed silent for a second, and then pulled Adora into a hug, crying.

“Oh Adora, I’m so, so sorry…” Catra whispered. Adora was shaking and her breathing was ragged. 

“Whas goin’ on?” Glimmer mumbled as she woke up. Her eyes widened as she saw the girls crying. “ _ Shit. _ ”

* * *

Adora sat wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace, with a mug full of tea in her hands. She took a sip, and sniffed. Catra had her arm wrapped around Adoras shoulder, and Glimmer and Bow looked at them, concerned.

“What… happened?” Glimmer said quietly and Catra looked up at her.

“I don’t know if Adora wants me to tell you…”

Glimmer nodded.

“And tomorrow,  _ there’s something I have to do. _ ” Catra growled.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra sighed in exhaustion as she fell onto her bed. “I did it. I actually did it. It was blackmail, but whatever, it worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA IM SO SORRY GUYS! It’s been like a month and I haven’t posted this, and it’s short, too :(  
> truth is, i haven’t rlly been motivated to write this at all, and ik that’s a bad reason not to write but yEa-  
> oh also i’ve been focusing on writing a book recently, so there’s that?  
> off topic but i got two budgies! of course, i named them double trouble and peekablue.

“Angella?” Catra stood outside the doors of the study, where Angella was discussing something with Ms. Casta.

Angella looked up at Catra, frowning in confusion, “It’s nearly 12 am, is everything okay Catra?”

Catra sighed and shook her head, “No… can I talk to you?”

Angella nodded and Ms. Casta left the room. Catra walked inside and sighed.

“I hate to ask this of you, and i know that i’m asking a lot, but…” Catra sighed, “my foster mom really hurt Adora, and i don’t think I can bear to be around her any more, and..”

“you can stay here,” Angella smiled at Catra and Catra looked up at her in surprise.

“What?”

“Glimmer already told me that you’re currently living with shadow weaver, ive had some bad history with her myself. I understand.”

That… was not the answer Catra expected.

“but first, there’s a few things you need to know.”

* * *

“Morning, princess,” Catra murmured into Adoras ear. Adora yawned, and shifted to face Catra, who lay next to her in bed.

“Mornin’” Adora smiles and kisses Catras cheek.

Catra sighs and pulls Adora into a hug.

“Is everything okay?” Adora says, and Catra shakes her head.

“I’m going to confront Shadow Weaver,” Catra whispers, and Adora recoils. 

“What?! That’s really dangerous..”

Catra looks down with worry in her eyes, “I… I need your help. And I know this is asking a lot since… yeah. But- that girl, I need her name.”

Adora nods, “It’s okay. Her name is Ezra. Ezra Kyanite.”

* * *

Catra took a deep breath and sighed as she walked down the road. Today was a chilly day for it being almost summer. She stared at the ground as she walked. Her hands were shaking- no. Her whole body was. Catra was scared. She was Terrified. 

She soon approached the gloomy house, and with a shaky breath, she opened the door.

“You’re back.” said a familiar voice as she entered the house.

Catra removed all emotion from her face and turned to face Shadow Weaver.

“Hello, Shadow Weaver.”

Before Catra could even begin to speak, Shadow Weaver grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room, with a simple explanation of, “we need to talk.”

_ Wow. What a great start. _

Catra sat down on the dusty maroon couch and Shadow Weaver sat on the armchair across from her.

“So?” Catra said, waiting for an explanation.

Shadow Weaver sighed, and then said, “I need a favor.”

_ Wow. That’s not something I thought I’d ever hear her say. _

“ _ What, _ ” Catra hissés and Shadow Weaver glared at her.

“I need to talk to Adora.”

That was it. That’s what caused Catra to snap.

Catra stood up, fuming, “You  _ seriously  _ were using me to get to Adora?! Do you even  _ know  _ how badly what you did affected her?! You  _ hurt  _ her! And i will  _ NEVER _ forgive you for that.”

Shadow Weaver looked like she was about to say something, but Catra continued.

“YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY WHEN I WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR? I'M LEAVING. FOR GOOD. I know about all the terrible stuff you did in the past, and I know you went to extreme lengths to cover it all up. I know what you did to them. To Micah, to Angella, to all those sorcerers and sorceresses! I know about Ezra. And I know what you did to Adora. So if you even  _ think  _ about keeping me from leaving this hellhole, I’ll be sure  _ everyone  _ knows what you did, we will go to court, and guess what, I have so many witnesses.”

Shadow Weaver was speechless. She looked almost… scared. With a final glare, Catra stomped to her room to pack her things.

* * *

Catra sighed in exhaustion as she fell onto her bed.  _ I did it. I actually did it. It was blackmail, but whatever, it worked. _

She raised her head and looked around the room. Her cat, Melog, hopped onto her bed, concerned. She looked at Melog and sighed, “it’s time to leave this dump,” she sighed, “finally.”

She quickly threw everything she could into a black backpack she had stuffed in her closet. All her artwork (which was in a folder), her favorite clothes, etc. etc. 

* * *

She didn’t see Shadow Weaver as she walked out. She slammed the door, and called Glimmer.

She immediately answered.

“So? How’d it go?” Glimmer's voice was on edge, as it should be.

“I need you to come pick me up”

The call was immediately hung up, and a second later, Glimmer appeared before her, grabbed her hand, and teleported them back to Glimmer’s mansion.

As she appeared inside, she was immediately pulled into a hug.

“Adora, you’re starting to remind me a bit too much of Scorpia, Ikindacantbreathe” she grumbled into Adoras shoulder, and Adora released her.

“Oh—sorry! Are you okay? What happened? What did she do?” Adora bombarded her with questions.

“Woah—slow down! Give her room to breathe!” Glimmer protested and Adora nodded.

They made their way to Adoras room. Catra took off her backpack and placed it by Adoras bed, and then fell onto said bed.

She could feel Adora and Glimmers eyes on her. “Just give me a minute to process things and rest,” Catra mumbled into her pillow and Adora nodded. Of course by rest, she didn’t mean she’d actually fall asleep. but that’s what happened anyways.

* * *

Catra blinked her eyes open to see Adora pacing. This wasn’t unlike her.

“Hey, Adora,” She said softly, and Adoras eyes lit up as she ran over to Catra.

“Catra! You’re awake!” She exclaimed and hopped onto the bed next to Catra.

“S'pose I have to tell you what happened” She mumbled and Adora nodded. Of course, Glimmer teleported into the room at that very moment, holding hands with Bow.

“Good you’re awake! Do you want sushi or pasta for dinner?”

“sushi. definitely sushi.” she answered immediately.  _ It was dinner already? _

Glimmer teleported away, leaving Bow, and then back again in a few seconds.

“Okay, so, what happened?” she said, walking over to her two friends.

Catra sighed, “right when I walked inside, she dragged me into the living room saying she “wanted to talk”. Apparently she wanted to convince you to talk to her or something “ Adora gasped at that.

“Yeah, exactly. So I told her I knew about everything she did and stuff, and she never spoke another word to me.”

Adora was silent for a minute, and then, “...that’s...it?”

Catra nodded, with an equally as confused look on her face.

Bow pulled Adora into a hug, “I hate Shadow Weaver.”

“I don’t know her well, but that seems strange to even  _ me _ ” Glimmer chimed in, “also, Angella and Auntie Casta want to talk to you at dinner, Catra.”

Catra nodded. They spent the rest of the time leading up to dinner talking. when it was time, Glimmer teleported them all to the dining hall.

They arrived to see Angella and Ms. Casta waiting for them.

“Take a seat, all of you, there are many things we need to discuss.”

They walked to the table and sat.

“So, We have many extra rooms, I will give you the one next to Glimmers.” Angella began, “I’ll get you some furniture tomorrow, but that is not our main topic we need to discuss.”

Catra nodded in understanding, “You mean about the blackmail?”

Angella nodded, “Yes, we’ve all kept quiet about this for too long. Shadow Weaver is going to get what she deserves for hurting all of us.”


End file.
